Esencias
by KuroiNya
Summary: Nada puede cambiar el pasado, ni siquiera los más fuertes y sinceros sentimientos, por otro lado estos pueden cambiar el futuro que recorremos. Para bien o para mal, ellos deben caminar al futuro... ella enfrentarlo, él superarlo.
1. Conociéndola, ¿Odiándola?

Estaba echado bostezando, acababa de comerme un jugoso Buneary y había quedado satisfecho asique era hora de una buena siesta. Estaba acomodándome cuando sentí un olor extraño entrando a mi territorio, enseguida me puse en guardia y avancé hacia el olor para ahuyentar a quien quiera que fuera el que se había atrevido a entrar, en cuanto me acerqué divise un bulto blanco caminando tranquilo hacia mí, una Absol se acercaba calmadamente, paseándose como si nada pasara. Enseguida me puse en posición de batalla, listo para saltar si lo hiciera falta y comencé a gruñir en advertencia, en cuanto lo hice ella pareció notarme y se detuvo en seco, hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para irse, levanté la cabeza extrañado, mi olor estaba marcado por esta zona por lo que si algún otro pokemon entraba era para pelear por el… ¿no? Pero ella apenas me vio pareció desistir, por un momento pensé en la diferencia de nivel pero en seguida eliminé esa opción pues ella no se veía realmente débil. Pronto los pensamientos salieron de mi cabeza y volvi a mi cómoda cama de mullida hierba alta para retomar mi siesta.

Tras unos días del incidente ya me había olvidado de la intrusa, hasta que volvi a sentir su aroma acercándose, pero se propagaba con mayor velocidad, quizás esta vez si venía a pelear, me animé pensando que podría tener una buena batalla hasta que sentí otro olor, olores de hecho, malolientes humanos se estaban adentrando, 3… 4, venían en grupo, pero ¿por qué? si no solían acercarse a esta zona. Obvie esto y me apresuré a enfrentarlos, no iba a permitir que mi terreno se viera infestado por esa asquerosa esencia.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente me oculté entre unos arbustos para emboscarlos, me agazapé y esperé a que llegaran al lugar para ver solo segundos después a la Absol, esta vez trotando, casi corriendo apenas, con una pata herida y algo de sangre manchando su blanco pelaje. Al ver esto me enfadé y me puse en guardia, ¿acaso esos descerebrados que se acercaban la habían herido? Pero ¿Cómo? No sentía ningún otro olor de pokemones extraños… No tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en esto pues escuche un sonido sordo y, mirando en esa dirección un segundo noté que ella había caído, tras esto vi aparecer finalmente a los hombres, venían con palos en las manos y rostros enfadados, gritando y vociferando como locos el nombre de está Absol entre insultos. En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente salté hacia ellos con un fuerte Rugido que los hizo retroceder asustados por la sorpresiva aparición, enseguida se recompusieron y fruncieron el ceño gritándome que me alejara y muchas cosas que casi no se entendían, yo no paraba de gruñirles en amenaza sin embargo me mantenía quieto para ahorrarme un gasto de energía innecesario, aunque ganas no me faltaban de sacarles un pedazo de piel.

En cuanto uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el jefe, notó que yo no me movía lo asumió como miedo y se rio diciéndoselo a los demás, graso error de su parte. Apenas dio un paso al frente yo también di uno rugiendo con más fuerza que antes, dándole mi última advertencia. Uno de ellos, el que se mantenía más atrás, tomo el brazo de otro y le susurro "no parece asustado, deberíamos irnos", ese parecía ser el más sensato o, al menos, el más cobarde de los 4, sin embargo el que estaba más al frente le dijo que se callara y avanzo otro paso. Grave, muy grave error. Me lancé hacia él y le di un Mordisco a su pierna, Gritó con todo lo que tuvo y cayó al piso lamentándose y gritando maldiciones mientras los otros retrocedían, por unos segundos se quedaron pasmados escuchando los lamentos de dolor del sujeto hasta que éste les ordenó que lo ayudaran, en cuanto lo hizo todos se miraron entre ellos, el que yo suponía era el más sensato dio un paso atrás y a quien le había hablado antes también, el ultimo por su parte decidió avanzar un paso dudoso y levantar lentamente el palo que traía para golpearme con él, estúpido. Solté al gordo llorón y escupí un trozo de su piel de mi hocico, esto asustó más al sujeto parado frente a mí pero no lo hizo retroceder por lo que lo miré desafiante y le gruñí agazapándome preparado para atacar. Él al ver esta pose se asustó y tiró el palo al piso retrocediendo. El que estaba tirado en el piso se alejó gateando como pudo y lo ayudaron a levantarse para luego mirarme molesto con el apoyo de los demás, le rugí una vez más y eso ya fue por fin suficiente para que salieran todos corriendo.

-Maldita sea, ahora me apesta el hocico…-susurre para mí mismo en queja-tendré que lavarme en el lago…-comenté mientras daba media vuelta para volver, en eso me encontré con la roja mirada fija de la Absol, claro, la olvide por completo.

Estaba mirándome casi ensimismada sin siquiera pestañear, la mire un segundo y luego examine sus heridas un poco mejor, definitivamente habían sido provocadas por los palos de los sujetos que se acababan de ir. Avancé altivo y dominante hacia ella que seguía tirada en el piso.

-Gracias…-susurró con voz suave y melodiosa, Enarqué una ceja.

-No lo hice por ti-le expliqué rápidamente en tono hostil-estaban metiéndose a mi terreno y dejando todo maloliente-terminé mientras hacía una ligera mueca con la nariz en disgusto.

-Aun así, gracias-repitió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Eres realmente estúpida ¿cierto? ¿O es que no sabes defenderte de un par de humanos?-pregunté irónico y cortante, ella solo me miro en silencio-te quiero fuera de mis terrenos blanquita-le dije finalmente dando media vuelta para irme.

-Luna-dijo ella mientras volteaba, no entendí de que hablaba y la mire extraño con el ceño fruncido-no me llamo Blanquita… Me llamo Luna-susurró en explicación.

-No me interesa…-respondí honestamente y luego mire de reojo sus heridas-apenas puedas vete-finalicé por fin para comenzar a alejarme del lugar.

En eso me di cuenta de otro aroma, aunque este no era extraño, a lo lejos vi un Houndoom acercándose rápidamente hasta alcanzarme agitado.

-¿Qué paso?-me preguntó preocupado-escuche tus Rugidos

-Nada importante-le resté relevancia al asunto-unos humanos se metieron al terreno y los ahuyente… aunque eran persistentes, por eso tanto ruido.

-oh ya me parecía extraño que hubieras vociferado tanto-comentó con una sonrisa pero luego lo pensó un momento- pero los humanos no suelen meterse a esta zona del bosque ¿a que venían?

-estaban persiguiendo un pokemon herido-dije sin complicación aunque, como supuse, ante mi respuesta él se sorprendió y asustó.

-¡¿un pokemon?!-se exalto rápidamente-¿Dónde está? ¡Hay que ayudarlo!-clásico de Souta, aunque en realidad entendía su preocupación.

Le señalé con la cabeza la dirección de donde venia y comenzó a correr rápidamente, era algo que él no podía evitar, desde que mataron a su padre frente a sus ojos no es capaz de escuchar que hay un pokemon herido sin ir a ayudarlo. Suspiré y bostecé recordando que debía ir a lavarme el hocico al lago por lo que comencé mi camino con un suave aullido para avisarle a Souta de mi partida. Pronto escuché un ligero aullido en respuesta y continué el trayecto.

Finalmente llegué al lago y me zambullí un rato, tomé algo de agua y me relajé unos minutos para luego salir, sacudirme para quitar el exceso de agua y en seguida tirarme al pasto a tomar un poco de sol mientras me secaba. Tras una media hora ya estaba completamente seco y tenía hambre por lo que fui a cazar, me adentré en el bosque buscando algún olor hasta que por fin encontré uno al tiempo que escuchaba un sonido, me oculte rápidamente y divisé, para mi gran suerte, un Stantler solitario, miraba para todos lados, se notaba que era joven e inexperto, probablemente se había separado de su manada que iba tan solo de paso por ese lugar, nada mejor para mí, me agazapé preparándome para atacar y me acerqué lo más que pude para esperar a que el Stantler se distrajera.

Cuando vi mi oportunidad salté ágilmente sobre él y en seguida mordí su cuello desde arriba mientras se movía agitado y comenzaba a correr, apenas se levantó para quitarme utilice las garras para que no se zafara hiriendo todo su lomo hasta que caí, en cuanto toque el suelo comencé mi persecución hacia el indefenso y sangrante pokemon que para mi suerte cada vez se acercaba más a mis terrenos, lo que me facilitaría el llevármelo. Rápidamente lo alcancé pues a pesar de su agilidad yo conocía el bosque perfectamente y en cuanto vi mi oportunidad volví a lanzarme hacia él, esta vez por abajo mordiendo su cuello con fuerza de manera que aunque intento seguir corriendo cayo rápidamente. Mordí con más fuerza para que muriera pronto y en unos segundos estaba hecho, mi presa cazada y comida para unos 3 días pues a pesar de ser joven ya tenía un tamaño bastante grande.

Comencé a arrastrar al pokemon hacia mi zona de descanso y cuando por fin llegue me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, había estado tan cerca del Stantler que eso ocupaba la mayoría de mi olfato y cabeza por lo que no note que había olores ajenos en la zona, conocidos pero que no deberían estar en donde estaban. Continué arrastrando mi presa hasta que llegué al pequeño claro y vi a Souta sentado frente a mi cama dándome la espalda… "que no sea lo que creo que es…" pensaba mientras continuaba arrastrando mi comida, entonces él volteó hacia mí y, al ver la gran presa, se apresuró a ayudar a arrastrarla para luego seguramente pedir una porción, fue cuando se movió de su lugar que vi nuevamente al bulto blanco, esta vez, recostada cómodamente en mi cama.

-se puede saber ¿Qué mierda hace ella en MI terreno?-vociferé molesto-¿Y en MI cama?-exigí saber encarando a Souta enseguida.

-No seas cruel amigo-me pidió amable como siempre al acercarse-la chica está herida, no puedes dejarla ahí tirada sin más.

-¿ah no?-pregunté desafiante-¿quieres probar?-ya la había dejado tirada una vez, ¿que me impedía hacerlo dos veces?

-De acuerdo…-suspiró sabiendo que era perfectamente capaz-si la dejas quedarse cazaré por ti 3 días en cuanto se acabe ese delicioso Stantler ¿te parece?-lo medité un segundo, así me ahorraría un par de problemas pues sabía que él era mucho mejor que yo en ese arte, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta… además, seguramente no dejaría de joder hasta que accediera.

-Está bien…-asentí bufando rendido tras un momento para voltear hacia mi presa-pero que no moleste-dije más alto para que ambos escucharan bien.

Entonces Souta se acercó más a ayudarme a jalar mi presa más al centro del claro para comenzar a comer, luego de un rato nos tragamos una pierna entera entre los 2, después de eso quede satisfecho, fui a echarme a unos metros de ahí mientras escuchaba como él le ofrecía a la Absol un poco de mi presa… ella se negó amablemente diciendo que no tenía hambre, mejor así pues el maldito de Souta no tenía derecho de andar dándole de MI comida a otros. Tras esto él volvió a acomodarse sentado frente a la pokemon como vigilándola, note de reojo que su pelaje ya no estaba manchado en sangre, al menos no como antes pues solo había ligeros rastros de las heridas, Souta se había esmerado curándola. Suspire cerrando los ojos para tomar una siesta

Cuando desperté vi que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, bostecé y me levante para estirarme un poco y volver a mi cama ¿Qué hacía en medio del claro? Lentamente camine soñoliento hasta llegar al lugar y echarme pesadamente para sentir una suave calidez a mi lado… Me levante en seguida apresurado y mire a mi lado, la Absol me veía nuevamente, sin expresión, solo tranquila y seria sin pestañear. Rápidamente recordé lo que había pasado por la tarde y gruñí apretando los dientes, molesto mientras buscaba a Souta.

-¿Dónde estás maldito?-pregunté en tono hostil mirando a la nada.

-él se fue hace un rato…-me respondió ella en su lugar.

Suspiré y maldecí por lo bajo hasta que la sentí moverse a mi lado, volteé y la vi pararse a penas para salir.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté entre mosqueado y curioso.

-tomé tu cama sin permiso… muchas gracias por permitirme estar ahí durante la tarde- hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza mientras daba un paso en falso con su pata herida.

-estúpida-le dije sin verdadera intención de insultarla, ella solo volteó hacia mí ladeando la cabeza como si la hubiera llamado por su nombre-quédate ahí y no te muevas tanto-exigí molesto saliendo del cómodo lugar para que volviera a acostarse.

-pero…-intentó negarse.

-pero nada, no quiero pelearme con Souta y mientras más pronto te recuperes más pronto dejara de rondar tu aroma por mis terrenos-expliqué acercándome al Stantler para darle un furioso mordisco y comenzar a comer.

Tras unos segundos volteé sutilmente, estaba nuevamente echada en la cama solo que en una posición diferente, más derecha, y me miraba, di otro mordisco y volví a mirar, me percaté de que no me miraba a mi sino a mi presa, ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente no había comido nada. Suspiré molesto y con las garras y el hocico desprendí un trozo mediano de carne del estomago del pokemon, lo tomé y se lo lancé, ella me miro algo atontada y yo solo volteé a otro lado.

-come antes de que me arrepienta-advertí dando otro mordisco a la carne.

-Gracias-susurró para comenzar a comer en silencio.

Luego de quedar satisfecho volví a echarme en el lugar de la tarde para dormir otra pequeña siesta, bostecé perezoso y rápidamente me dormí.

Desperté debido a un ruido que me hizo entrar en alerta, un gruñido. Me levanté rápido y miré en dirección al ruido, era la Absol que gruñía por lo bajo pero no me miraba a mi sino hacia otro lado, aunque seguía acostada, no se veía realmente amenazada sino que más bien parecía querer evitar que algo se acercara, seguí su mirada y vi unos ojos acechantes entre los arbustos, los examine un segundo y me di cuenta que no eran una amenaza, solo estaban hambrientos y habían olido la carne, suspiré y caminé hacia mi presa de la cual desprendí un pequeño trozo para lanzarlo frente al arbusto. En seguida se removió algo dentro hasta que apareció una pequeña pata café que dio paso al resto del cuerpo de un joven Eevee, este tomó el trozo de carne rapido y me miro agachando la cabeza sumiso, yo solo volteé mosqueado, primero Souta, luego está Absol y, como cereza en el pastel, un cachorro quitándome mi comida. En seguida sentí el arbusto moverse nuevamente y volteé más molesto a ver que quería ahora el cachorro para darme cuenta que era otro cachorro de Eevee de un tamaño muy similar que estaba mordisqueando el otro lado de la carne, estaban tirándola y peleando por ella, me enfadé y desgarré otro pedazo, molestó lo lancé con fuerza y quedó más allá del arbusto, ambos lo vieron y lo siguieron alejándose un poco.

-¡y váyanse de una vez!-grité harto volteando de vuelta al claro

En seguida escuche sus pequeñas patas alejándose más rápidamente, seguramente asustadas por el grito, luego volteé de reojo hacia la Absol que esta vez me miraba con una sonrisa enternecida.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-la encaré avanzando un paso desafiante.

-… es que eres muy amable…-comentó ella luego de un momento sin perder su sonrisa con voz apacible.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-le grité molestó-¡solo quería que se fueran pronto! Me molesta que se me queden mirando-le espeté insinuando que ella también me miraba fijamente.

-oh, claro-susurró desviando la mirada pero aun sonriendo.

-que molestia…-susurré mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿d-donde vas…?-preguntó dudosa, como si no supiera si hablar o no.

-¿Qué te importa?-gruñí ya alejándome completamente hasta perderla de vista.

En cuanto salí del claro comencé a patrullar la zona, había un montón de pokemon planta yéndose a dormir y otro montón saliendo de su siesta, todos por las alturas de los arboles, no había olores extraños en las cercanías y todo parecía en orden. Apenas terminé de dar la vuelta volví y la Absol estaba dormida, me recosté y me di un par de vueltas, en general prefería dormir durante la madrugada llegando a la mañana, me quede observando la luna varias horas tratando de no pensar en nada hasta que comenzó a ocultarse y decidí conciliar el sueño.

Me despertó el conocido olor de Souta que se acercaba, abrí solo un ojo al despertar y luego volvi a dormirme volteando hacia otro lado. Mi sueño no duro mucho pues tras el aroma de Souta venia otro más suave, definitivamente no podría dormir…

Pronto sentí patas corriendo hacia acá y pensé "quizás… solo quizás… no me notara…" pero pronto me rendí pues sentí las patitas corriendo más rapido hasta saltar sobre mí gritando.

-¡tíoooooooooooooo!-mientras me mordía la oreja y la jalaba tratando de despertarme- ¡Tío! ¡Despierta! ¡Tío!-gritaba y gritaba sin parar.

-ya suéltame cachorro…-susurré colocándome una pata sobre los ojos.

-¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío!-gritaba jalándome más y gruñendo juguetón para que me levantara, aunque no lo veía sabía que sonreía y movía la cola.

-ya… ya…-susurré levantándome y bostezando para estirarme en lo que el pequeño caía colgándose un poco de mi oreja y luego apoyándose en el piso para soltarme por fin.

-¡Tío! ¡Felicitaciones!-me alabó animado, yo lo miré extrañado- ¡Felicidades por tu novia!

En seguida volteé molesto y con una ceja enarcada hacia Souta, él se rio nervioso para luego mirar a su hijo del mismo modo.

-Yuta… -le llamó y el pequeño en seguida respondió con la mirada-te dije que era una amiga ¿recuerdas?-le explico con un tono extraño.

-ohhhhhhh ¡cierto!-respondió en un tono más extraño y algo obvio, seguramente el tarado de Souta dijo algo raro, el pequeño se volteó hacia mí-lo lamento tío, felicidades por tu nueva amiga entonces-y me sonrió como si todo estuviera resuelto.

Entonces empezó a buscar algo hasta que vio a la Absol, en cuanto lo hizo corrió hacia ella, que lo miraba curiosa.

-¡hola amiga! Soy Yuta- se presentó confiado y orgulloso con la cabeza altiva y moviendo animado su pequeña cola-¿y tú?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Luna-respondió ella sonriente.

-¡Luna!-repitió emocionado-¡seamos buenos amigos!-entonces pareció recordar algo y volteo hacia mi-claro, si mi tío no se molesta-me miraba radiante.

Solo di media vuelta y me comencé a alejar caminando molesto, ya se me había arruinado el mínimo humor, sobre todo por el desagrado con la dichosa Absol.

-¡Espera!-gritó el pequeño mientras sentía sus patitas correr hasta verlo colocarse frente a mí-¡no puedes irte!-pidió fervientemente.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?-pregunté desafiante agachando la cabeza para quedar más a su altura mirándolo a los ojos-¿Eh?-incité a una respuesta enarcando una ceja mientras él retrocedía ahora asustado agachando la cola.

-n-nadie tío…-susurró bajando la mirada.

-Hey, Hey. Que no es para tanto-salió a defender Souta colocándose frente a mí y sobre el cachorro mientras este se ocultaba en su pata-él solo estaba jugando.

-claro, si yo no le enseño el miedo ¿Quién lo va a hacer?... ¿Tú?-le pregunté mirándolo de arriba abajo sarcásticamente-¿Él sobre protector padre N° 1?

-Tampoco es para que te molestes-dijo ya con una mirada más seria aunque conservando el tono y actitud, avanzando apenas un paso hacia mí en una silenciosa advertencia.

-sí, sí…-dije rodando los ojos antes de voltear hacia otro lado para irme-me largo.

En seguida dejé el lugar y comencé a dar una vuelta por ahí para quitarme el mal humor, me fastidiaba el fastidiarme tan rápido, pero más me fastidiaba Souta.

* * *

Suspiré algo frustrado y mire hacia abajo buscando a mi cachorro.

-Hey enano-le llame con un tono mucho más bajo y relajado moviendo una pata, enseguida salió para mirarme triste y sentarse frente a mí cómo apenado.

-lo siento papá… -susurró bajando la mirada-Hice enojar al tío de nuevo…

-tranquilo pequeño amigo-le conforté colocando mi pata en su cabeza y frotándola un poco-sabes que tu tío es un casca rabias de primera clase-le sonreí y luego mire a Luna de reojo un segundo-¿Por qué no juegas con los Eevee que vimos de camino?-le comenté al cachorro para que en seguida le brillé la mirada.

-¡claro!-asintió y salió corriendo rápidamente para ir con ellos.

-¡no te alejes del terreno!-grité antes de que se perdiera.

En cuanto Yuta se fue me acerqué a Luna y me senté junto a ella.

-¿Qué tal la primera noche aquí?-le pregunté sonriente y amable-¿ese gruñón se enfado mucho? ¿Intento comerte?- abrí los ojos fingiendo preocupación.

-jejeje en realidad…-comenzó a hablar con su agradable voz-me dio un trozo de su presa y me dejo dormir aquí-explicó sonriendo y señalando la cama.

-jajaja ¡ese bribón! Yo tan preocupado cuando me fui y él actuando tan caballero mientras no estaba-me quejé exagerado fingiendo enojarme.

-pues… es bastante amable sin duda-comentó con una sonrisa sincera en su redondo rostro-también alimento a unos cachorros hambrientos que olieron la carne, yo pensé que si se acercaban los atacaría asique intente que se fueran… pero cuando se despertó y los vio me sorprendió bastante-me comentó animada y con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-¡jajá! No importa cuánto intente ocultarlo, en el fondo ese cabrón es un buen tipo-reí al imaginarlo con cara de malo dándoles comida a los cachorros, seguramente los que estaban a las afueras de la zona.

-pero… ¿Por qué él actúa así?... ¿No sería más fácil simplemente dejarse ser?-cuestionó ladeando la cabeza, al parecer bastante curiosa por el tema.

-pues…-medité un segundo si hablar o no de él. Finalmente decidí que no había problema, ella parecía ser bastante discreta de todos modos y no veía el problema-no es que él quiera ser así, más bien…-cómo explicarlo de manera simple…-las circunstancias lo obligaron a volverse así-ella me miró aún más curiosa.

-¿en que sentido?

-en todos-respondí echándome cerca de ella y mirando alrededor mientras recordaba-yo lo conozco hace más o menos 2 años y desde entonces rara vez lo eh visto sonreír, mucho menos reír…-suspire recordando todo el tiempo desde que lo conocía-y la mayoría de las veces, cuando sonríe, es porque está hablando con Yuta o mirándolo hacer alguna travesura… gracias a eso me di cuenta de que le gustan los cachorros, aunque claro, cuando apenas lo conocí no era para nada como es ahora-me apresuré a explicar recordando algunos sucesos, rememorando un poco las cosas que habían pasado en aquel tiempo.

-¿ah no?-me miraba cada vez más interesada en la conversación.

-no… era peor-abrió los ojos algo sorprendida, como no, si ya era bastante cascarrabias-si mi cachorro se hubiera lanzado sobre él mientras intentaba dormir como lo hizo hoy, él probablemente lo hubiera atacado y lastimado… o cuando menos lo hubiera lanzado muy lejos de él-de solo imaginarlo… y de imaginar su fuerte mandíbula atacando a mi pequeño me estremecí.

-pero… por qué es tan agresivo…-se preguntó a si misma mirando hacia abajo-es decir… los Mightyena suelen ser territoriales y a veces temperamentales… pero no a tal extremo… ¡ah! Por cierto-pareció recordar algo importante y volvió a mirarme-¿Qué hay de su jauría?

-¿jauría?-pregunté esta vez comenzando a preocuparme, quizás no había sido tan buena idea comenzar a hablar de Midnight…-pues… eso… jeje…-reí algo nervioso desviando la mirada mientras me preguntaba cómo zafarme de la pregunta.

-de eso nada-en seguida reconocí esa voz y mire en su dirección. El centro de nuestro tema estaba volviendo… y con una cara con la que no daban nada de ganas de estar cerca de él…-¿Qué rayos haces hablando de otras personas?-su tono era realmente enfadado y comenzaba a enseñar los dientes-¿Cuándo te convertiste en un cotilla?-gruñó molestó mientras avanzaba imponente.

-No es eso, tranquilo amigo…-intenté excusarme-el tema solo surgió, no es para que te enfades-me giré hacia él sentándome para demostrarle que no quería pelear, realmente no me daban ganas de discutir con mi mejor amigo, no cuando sabía que esta vez era mi culpa.

-yo me enfado cuando quiero-no dejaba de enseñar los dientes-metete en tus asuntos Souta-parecía calmarse de a poco pero sería mejor dejar el terreno por un rato para darle tiempo de tranquilizarse.

-de acuerdo, solo cálmate-entonces miré un segundo a Luna que parecía preocupada y le sonreí amable susurrándole-no es tu culpa-para volver a mirar al enojado peludo frente a mí-ya me voy, nos vemos otro día cuando estés de mejor humor-en seguida di media vuelta para irme y aullé llamando a mi cachorro mientras me alejaba.

* * *

No podía estar más enfadado, por poco y me arrepentí de haber tratado así al cachorro y cuando vuelvo ya de mejor ánimo resulta que el imbécil de Souta esta soltando la lengua con cosas que no le incumben ni a él ni a los extraños. Mire a la Absol enfadado, le gruñí un poco y luego me dirigí al Stantler mordisqueándolo y despedazándolo enojado. Maldita sea, no se me pasaba el enfado.

-l-lo lamento…-escuché un suave susurro y me volteé con un trozo de carne en el hocico hacia la dueña de la voz.

-¡¿Qué?!-vociferé más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-lo lamento…-susurró nuevamente, aunque en un tono más alto que antes.

-¡Bah!-grite molesto tragando la carne y volteé.

Ni siquiera sabía que gritarle, tenía ganas de descargar mi enojo en ella y sabia que no estaba bien. Al final comencé a dar vueltas en círculos intentando quitarme el estrés mientras trataba de desviar mis pensamientos a otra cosa.

-De verdad…-me frené y volví a mirarla, ahora estaba levantada y me miraba con marcada preocupación.

-Cállate-le amenacé avanzando un paso y enseñando los dientes, ella retrocedió un paso por inercia al ver mi posición de ataque pero no perdía su mirada, como si me tuviera lastima.

-Pero…-intentó continuar, esta vez su voz dudaba.

-¡Pero nada!-volví a gritar en un casi rugido.

-Lo lamento…-volvió a susurrar mirando al piso apenada y triste.

-¡deja de disculparte, Maldición!-dicho esto di media vuelta molesto y salí del claro.

Me dirigí de inmediato al lago donde me lancé corriendo furioso al agua, una vez dentro comencé a relajarme lentamente hasta que por fin mi furia se diluyo con el líquido. En cuanto logré calmarme salí del lago y me sacudí para escurrir el agua y echarme al sol. Desperté perezoso y me pregunté en que momento me había dormido, no le tome mucha importancia y me levanté estirándome para volver al claro, en cuanto me acerqué note que ya no estaba muy presente el olor de la Absol y llegando al claro me di cuenta de que el bulto blanco ya no ocupaba mi cama, miré sutilmente a todos lados y me asegure de que ya no estaba, aunque su olor permanecía ligeramente. Finalmente suspiré y me adentré al claro para comer un poco, tras terminar de devorar el estomago del Stantler mire mi cama, mi cómoda y mullida cama, la había extrañado mucho, me acerqué lento mientras bostezaba y me recosté, ciertamente se sentía genial volver a mi lugar.

Aunque había un ligero cambio… uno que había notado apenas apoye una pata en la zona y que ahora se acentuaba en el lecho, este cambio era el olor... Acerqué la nariz al pasto aplastado y sí, definitivamente estaba impregnado en su aroma, decidí pasarlo por alto pues quería tomar otra siesta por lo que me acomode para dormir. Cuando comencé a conciliar el sueño recordé su pata herida, "espero que este bien…" pensé antes de perder la conciencia.

Desperté a mediados de la noche y comencé a vigilar por el rededor del terreno, para cuando terminé ya estaba amaneciendo y volví a la cama a dormir, rápidamente me relajé con el olor nuevamente y caí en la inconsciencia para despertar horas más tarde debido a que sentí un olor, aunque no estaba lejos ni acercándose, estaba ya bastante cerca, abrí solo un ojo para encontrarme con Souta frente a mi mirándome inquisidor, bufé y cerré el ojo para intentar volver a dormirme pensando en por qué no había percibido el aroma hasta que estuvo tan cerca como para ser capaz de atacarme. No tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar pues fui interrumpido por su voz preocupada.

-¿Dónde está?-volví a abrir los ojos y algo resignado me levante bostezando y estirándome.

-¿Quién?-él me miro enfadándose.

-¿Cómo que quien? Luna

-¿Quién?-volvi a preguntar, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, él suspiro mirando al suelo.

-No fue culpa de ella, no tenias que haberla echado-comenzó con su sermón.

-hey yo no la eché, se fue por su cuenta-me defendí de inmediato voleando a mirarlo.

-¿y la dejaste irse? ¡Estaba herida!-Souta solo me miraba preocupado, intentando hacerme entender… probablemente me pediría que la buscara con él.

-¡eso no es mi problema, es de ella!-¿Por qué él no lo entendía? Si ella había querido irse pues ¡bien por ella!

Esta vez él no me respondió, solo avanzo un paso mientras su mirada pasaba a ser de enojo.

-además…-completé desviando un poco la mirada-se fue mientras yo no estaba…-volví a mirarlo intentando defender mi posición-¡y no era mi obligación cuidarla o buscarla! ¡No es nada mío!-me quejé ahora un tanto fastidiado aunque más que nada a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso?-ya ni siquiera gritaba, su tono comenzaba a ser cada vez más serio y eso comenzaba a estresarme.

-Es la verdad-le dije algo más desafiante comenzando a enseñar los dientes frustrado-tú la metiste aquí, era tu problema, no mío, no me eches tus problemas Souta-espeté intentando zafar del problema.

Tras esto él no dijo nada más, me lanzó un zarpazo en la cara al cual casi no alcancé a reaccionar pues fue muy rapido, apenas si tuve tiempo para no salir sangrando del daño. En seguida reaccioné a atacarlo y comenzamos a pelear, él como siempre seguía siendo mucho más fuerte que yo por lo que no había demasiado que hacer en la pelea, mucho menos si él estaba batallando en serio, aun así continué peleando hasta que, minutos después, ya no pude más, quedando tirado con él frente a mi mirándome altivo, serio y casi frio.

-"No me eches tus problemas"-me citó con un tono tajante y casi burlón, un tono muy diferente al usual relajado y tranquilo, también diferente al que usaba cuando estaba protegiendo a su cachorro, este era un tono de voz que yo solo había escuchado una vez antes, hacía dos años cuando nos hicimos amigos-no me hagas reír, tú me metes a mí y a todo aquel que se te acerque en tus putos problemas ¿y tienes la cara de decirme eso?-preguntó irónico y me miró por unos segundos, yo simplemente no pude responderle, sabía que tenía razón, lo sabía desde antes de que lo dijera pero aun así era tan cabeza dura que no era capaz de admitirlo… baje la cabeza rendido-Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que te ha pasado-dijo finalmente para voltear hacia el bosque e irse.

Me quedé ahí tirado sin el más mínimo deseo de moverme, aunque no era como si pudiera de todos modos. Realmente siempre terminaba actuando así ¿cierto? Gritando y rugiendo cómo y a quien se me daba la gana, simplemente porque no sabía manejar mi mal humor… porque no podía manejar mi cabeza…

Tras varios minutos me di cuenta de que Souta estaba volviendo, en cuanto pasó los arbustos miré en su dirección y noté que traía algo en la boca, se acercó y lo dejó en el piso junto a mí.

-La encontré por el camino… úsala-pidió ya mucho más tranquilo para volver a voltear hacia el bosque, lo miré mientras caminaba hasta que llego al borde del claro y volvió a voltear hacia mí, desvié la mirada al suelo-por lo menos… piensa un poco lo que te dije-y tras decir esto se fue.

En cuanto su aroma se perdió mire lo que había traído. ¿Por el camino? Sí, claro… seguramente le robo esa súper poción a algún humano de la ciudad o le pidió a su pareja que lo hiciera, el objeto apestaba a humano. Aun así decidí aceptar y utilice el objeto para recuperarme más rapido. Terminando me levanté y pensé en dirigirme al lago… hasta que vi mi cómoda cama y decidí simplemente volver a echarme en ella, en cuanto llegue me sentí nuevamente invadido por el suave aroma hasta dormirme.

Pasados unos días el olor casi desaparecía por completo, al igual que el tema y el problema. Ya dos semanas pasaban y estaba todo tranquilo, olvidado, o casi pues a veces cuando volvía a recostarme en la cama me entraban ganas de dormir con el olor que me relajaba y este ya no estaba ahí.


	2. Confusiones de cacería

Ya era casi un mes cuando de pronto sentí aquel aroma nuevamente, a lo lejos, apenas entraba en mi terreno pero el viento era algo fuerte y lo había traído, en seguida me levanté y comencé a avanzar, se intensificaba poco a poco y con él se mezclaba algo, nuevamente sangre, ¿Otra vez? ¿De nuevo permitió que la atacaran? Era realmente estúpida… ¿Porqué Souta se había preocupado tanto por ella? si parecía que se buscaba los problemas… aun así no dejaba de acercarme hasta que vi un bulto blanco caminando torpe y dificultosamente, me acerqué lento pues no estaba realmente seguro si debía simplemente echarla y olvidar todo o recibirla, por alguna razón me comencé a debatir ello, me detuve un momento desviando la mirada mientras pensaba, quizás Souta aún no olvidaba el tema… quizás él estaba aún preocupado por ella… No tuve más tiempo para pensar en esto pues sentí un golpe seco, mire de nuevo y la vi tirada en el piso respirando como obstruida, me acerqué algo más rápido y olfateé alrededor para asegurarme de que no la seguía ningún humano, nada, al parecer los perdió hacia tiempo pero alcanzaron a golpearla bastante, la miré para saber donde estaba herida, nuevamente una herida algo amoratada y ensangrentada en el lomo, continué mirando pero no parecía tener más problemas, aun así estaba desmayada… me fije mejor y me di cuenta que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, estaba por el lado que ella había caído así que no se veía bien desde donde yo estaba… suspiré y trate de despertarla un segundo, rápidamente me rendí y me agaché pasando la cabeza por debajo de su pata, me acomodé y, con un impulso, la monté a mi espalda, entonces comencé a avanzar semi rapido, no demasiado pues ella era casi de mi tamaño y podía caer, además de estar herida y sangrando.

Miré al cielo y lancé un largo aullido llamando a Souta, Para cuando estaba llegando al claro logré sentir su aroma acercarse rápido, seguí avanzando hasta salir del claro y Souta llegó junto a mi mirándome entre sorprendido y preocupado.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-pidió saber.

-No sé, llego acá herida-mire tras su hombro, hacia un punto en el bosque y lo volví a mirar-¿la vieja Momoko ya volvió de su viaje?-pregunté tratando de no verme preocupado.

-¡Volvió esta mañana!-respondió rápidamente-¡Vamos!

En seguida me guio a donde estaba la Chansey medico, conocida por su gran amabilidad a la hora de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara y por su poderoso equipo con una gran entrenadora del pueblo cercano…además de ser ambos conocidos por pelear puesto que nos detestábamos mutuamente.

Pocos minutos después de pasar el lago llegamos a un pequeño claro que se notaba había sido alterado y encontramos a Momoko curando a uno de sus pacientes, un anciano Grandbull con lo que parecía ser tendinitis en el brazo, tras él había otros dos pokemon que no parecían tener nada serio, una Lopunny con su cría en brazos con un raspón en la oreja y un Pidgeotto con el ala levemente herida.

-¡Momoko-san!-llamó Souta urgido.

-¿Si querido?-preguntó ella tranquila sin voltear la vista hacia nosotros ni dejar de atender al Grandbull.

-Necesitamos ayuda, ¡Urgente!-apremió él mientras nos acercábamos al ver que ella no parecía prestar atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ahora algo más interesada volteando hasta nosotros, en eso vio casi espantada al pokemon inconsciente en mi lomo, pronto su mirada paso a ser de enojo-¿Qué le hiciste?-cuestionó levantándose de su lugar para avanzar molesta y preparada para pelear conmigo.

Ni siquiera quise responder, avancé un paso y le enseñé los dientes gruñendo bajo, molesto por la acusación, si bien varios de sus pacientes más graves habían llegado a ella por mi culpa, no traería a un enemigo en mi lomo. En seguida la preocupada mirada de Souta me retuvo de hacer nada, bufé y me agaché para dejar a la Absol en el piso y sacudirme un poco.

-Ya. Me largo-después de todo no me deban nada de ganas de estar junto a esa molesta pokemon. En seguida di media vuelta y me fui de ahí para volver a mis terrenos.

Apenas llegué me tire a descansar y, aunque por alguna razón no pude dormir, al menos me relajé un rato hasta que decidí levantarme para dar una vuelta a la zona. Volví al claro cuando el sol estaba bajando y me encontré con un bulto blanco en mi cama junto a un bulo negro sentado vigilándola, por alguna razón la escena se me hacia familiar…

-¿otra vez?-pregunté casi rendido llegando junto a ellos, mirando de reojo a la Absol para volver rápidamente a Souta.

-es tu deber como buen ciudadano-explicó orgulloso y sonriente-parece que Lunita fue golpeada con mucha fuerza en la cabeza, aunque Momoko-san dijo que no tiene problemas también advirtió tener cuidado con movimiento demasiado brusco y que fuéramos si cualquier cosa ocurría por que ella no podía asegurar que no tuviera post traumas, además ordeno reposo por que tiene una costilla rota-terminó de explicar el diagnostico.

-y… ¿me lo dices a mí por qué...?-cuestioné algo mosqueado.

-porque TÚ-remarco avanzando un paso-serás su guardián mientras yo no esté ¿cierto?-me miro insinuante, como si quisiera decir "la cuidaras o te daré una paliza de las buenas".

Bufe enseñando los dientes un segundo en señal de molestia para luego dar media vuelta y echarme en el suelo a unos metros de ellos sin responder, escuché a Souta reír y hablar con la Absol animado, ella le sonreía y asentía casi sin hablar. Finalmente luego de un rato él volvió a mirar hacia mí y desvié la vista al suelo disimuladamente.

-¡Ya me voy!-se despidió demasiado animado para mi gusto.

-lárgate…-me despedí para bostezar.

-¡No descuides a Lunita!-amenazó sin perder el tono de voz relajado para comenzar a irse corriendo.

Si, claro, para descuidar primero debes cuidar ¿no crees? Bufé y mire a la Absol, ella me devolvió la mirada sonriente y tranquila, me levanté y avancé hasta quedar frente a frente.

-que quede claro-me puso más atención y me miro fijo-no soy ni tu guardián ni nada por el estilo, te quedarás mientras te recuperas para que Souta no de la lata y en cuanto estés bien te largaras de aquí, ¿entendido?-ella asintió animada, como si le hubiera dicho algo completamente diferente a lo que realmente dije… ¿De verdad era estúpida?

En seguida di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

-¿Dónde vas…?-volteé molesto y ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, bajando la cabeza apenada y mirándome desde abajo.

-No te incumbe-escupí para enseguida volver a voltear e irme.

Tras salir de ahí volví a dar una ronda de vigilia. El sol ya se había ocultado hacia un par de horas cuando volví al claro, donde encontré a la Absol distraída mirando para todos lados. Me acerqué solo lo suficiente para lanzar frente a ella una presa de pidgey, la vi mirar al suelo, sorprendida, luego volvió a mí y nuevamente a la presa para finalmente mirarme sonriente.

-¡Gracias!-parecía realmente animada, incluso movía la cola mientras me miraba.

-come y calla-advertí dando media vuelta para echarme de espaldas a ella.

-ah, pero…-pareció recordar algo-¿Qué hay de ti?

-comí antes, no tengo hambre-la primera parte era mentira, la segunda no.

-oh… gracias-tras esto comencé a escuchar cómo se alimentaba y me eché a tomar una siesta pues por la tarde no había logrado dormir.

Terminé despertando al amanecer, siendo molestado por la salida del sol bostecé y me estiré perezosamente para volver a echarme, entonces sentí algo a mi lado y me levanté rápido para mirar, encontrándome a la Absol mirándome con la cabeza ladeada.

-buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?-me preguntó de lo más relajada.

-¡¿Por qué te me acercaste?!-le pregunté enfadado levantándome nuevamente y enseñándole los dientes.

-Y-yo no me acerque…-susurró ahora bajando la cabeza y mirándome desde abajo como apenada.

-¡¿entonces como…?!-comencé a preguntar hasta que vi el suelo, era mi cama, no estaba en el mismo lugar en el que me dormí anoche-… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-me pregunté ahora a mí mismo en un susurro alejándome del cómodo lecho.

-A-anoche te levantaste de madrugada y te volviste a recostar aquí…-me explicó rememorando, aún con tono sumiso esperando que no me enfadara con ella-te hablé por que la ultima vez te enfadaste pero no me respondiste nada y solo te volviste a dormir…

Bufé molesto, después de todo tenia sueño, seguramente me moví más dormido que despierto y por eso no reaccioné.

-¡Tsk! Da igual…-en seguida comencé a irme.

-¿Dónde…?-comenzó a preguntar cuando volteé advirtiéndole con la mirada que no preguntara lo que no le correspondía.

Ella no terminó su pregunta y volvi a dar media vuelta para irme. Llegué al lago y me lancé para refrescarme pues el clima estaba bastante caluroso desde temprano. Al salir me tire a reposar mientras me secaba y cuando estuve completamente seco volvi al claro, encontrando a la Absol aún sobre la cama, solo que tirada sobre esta de lado dándome la espalda, me acerqué en silencio hasta alcanzar a ver su rostro y me pude asegurar de que estaba dormida. "que vulnerable, ni siquiera te inmutas por un pokemon cerca de ti… ¿segura que eres una Absol?" pensé viendo altivo su relajado y tranquilo rostro.

Me quedé unos segundos mirando su embobada cara… luego reaccioné al escuchar un ligero ruido entre los arbustos, me puse en guardia un segundo pero no sentía ningún olor amenazante, enseguida vi un Oddish aparecer de entre los arbustos algo asustado al haberme escuchado gruñir, en cuanto lo vi hice un gesto de cabeza para señalarle que se fuera y di media vuelta mientras sentía sus pequeñas patas alejarse trotando.

En cuanto volvimos a quedar solos me recosté en la improvisada cama que me había visto obligado a crear quedando frente a ella vigilándola… más bien, asegurándome de que no hiciera nada raro. Mientras pasaba el rato la miraba a ella y a los arboles, viendo a los animados pokemon planta pasearse por los alrededores, sin traspasar ni sobrepasar en ningún momento el límite del claro cómo siempre. Después de un buen rato sentí un aroma familiar, Souta se acercaba y no venia solo. Tras unos segundos comencé a sentir las 8 patas acercándose hasta entrar al claro, en eso las más pequeñas aumentaron la velocidad hasta saltar sobre mi cuello y lomo.

-¡Tío! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!-me llamó un cachorro con su chillona voz-¡vamos! ¡Levántate!-me gritó comenzando a morderme la oreja.

-cállate enano… hay gente durmiendo-le dije levantándome para estirarme aún con él apoyado sobre mi lomo.

-pero ¡ya te despertaste!-gritó animado, seguramente moviendo la cola.

-no hablaba de mi-le expliqué girando con él hacia mi cama-tienes que aprender a ver tu entorno antes de lanzarte a atacar cachorro-tras esto me sacudí y agaché para que se bajara.

-¡amiga!-en cuanto la vio gritó sin pensar y luego tapó su hocico con la pata y me miró-lo lamento…-dijo ya más bajo para volver a mirarla animado y luego volver a su padre que le sonreía, yo hice lo mismo.

-parece que estas de buen humor-dijo Souta con una genuina sonrisa.

-¡Tsk! Debes estar imaginando cosas-me defendí para voltear hacia el cachorro y volver a echarme.

-oye no seas flojo, últimamente no has entrenado tanto como antes-lo miré interesándome-¿Qué dices? ¿Jugamos un rato?-consultó con un tono semi desafiante y divertido.

-te pateare el trasero-advertí levantándome para avanzar hasta él.

-¡jajá! Inténtalo si puedes cachorro-y tras esto se levantó y ambos salimos del claro siendo seguidos de cerca por el pequeño.

Tras trotar un rato salimos de mis terrenos y llegamos a la zona del lago, desde ahí más a la derecha estaba el pie de la montaña y había una especie de claro formado por la falta de vegetación debido a las constantes batallas. En cuanto llegamos Yuta se quedó en el límite de pasto alto, arrancando un poco de otros lados para acomodarse mejor en su usual lugar mientras Souta y yo avanzábamos hacia un lado cada uno. En cuanto estuvimos en posición Yuta aulló al cielo y comenzamos a batallar.

El sol ya estaba en su punto máximo, comenzando a bajar y nosotros acabábamos de terminar la decima batalla.

-Tengo que admitirlo amigo, vas mejorando, por fin lograste herir mi lomo-elogió irónicamente Souta mirándome erguido y altivo.

-claro… pronto podre matarte-le dije intentando levantarme mientras examinaba los daños.

-¡jajá! Seguro, en unos 50 años cuando puedas hacerme la pelea recibiré tus palabras-y dicho esto me sonrió y Yuta me dio unas bayas y pociones en silencio.

-maldito engreído-me quejé tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Terminando de revisar los daños me di cuenta de que Souta había sido muy blando, no tenía ningún hueso roto, ni siquiera una costilla o pata, aunque estaba lleno de heridas exteriores y dos patas me cojeaban, pero no estaban esquinzadas, no había mayor problema.

-¿Por qué estas siendo tan suave hoy? ¿Me tienes lastima acaso?-exigí saber enfadándome y enseñando los dientes mientras Yuta retrocedía asustándose como era usual.

-No soy tan bueno para tenerte lastima amigo-me sonrió animado, terminando su "fase batalla"-ahora estas de guardián, tienes que proteger a tu terreno y a Lunita asique no puedes estar tan herido-explicó como si fuera normal.

-¡Hey! Un segundo-le interrumpí cuando iba a continuar hablando-aclaremos algo Souta-me miro expectante y sonriente-TÚ metiste a esa hembra en MI terreno, yo solo cuido lo mío y ella no entra en eso, accedí a dejarla entrar pero no a cuidarla-no parecía inmutarse, no le importaba lo que yo le decía-así que no vengas a tirarme bultos que no cargare-y sin dejar de sonreír él se me acercó.

-"esa hembra" se llama Lunita-comenzó hablando animado-y si esta en tu zona y no está ni herida ni muerta por pelear contigo…-ahora piso mi pata herida-entonces esta bajo tu protección, como todos los demás pokemon del terreno, por lo tanto…-aplastó más mi pata provocando que me tambaleara aunque sin caer-la protegerás ¿cierto?-insinuó restregando su pata en mi herida.

Bufé maldiciendo y él me soltó alejándose, enseguida Yuta volvió a acercarse temeroso.

-D-déjame ayudarte tío…-pidió tomando una poción para acercármela.

-Aléjate enano, que puedo solo-indiqué recibiendo la poción que él traía para aplicarla yo mismo, enseguida hice lo mismo con el resto para volver a echarme a descansar en la tierra.

Tras poco menos de media hora me recuperé por completo, me levanté y sacudí un poco la tierra de mi pelaje para estirarme y mirar a Souta que jugaba y correteaba a su cachorro como si nada hubiera pasado, hiriendo asquerosamente mi orgullo en cada paso.

-ya, me largo-dije para comenzar a caminar de vuelta a mi terreno.

-¡Tío!-me llamó el cachorro apenas me escuchó-¡cuida bien de nuestra amiga!-gritó pues yo ya estaba algo alejado.

No quise ni responder. Rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino hasta que llegué al lago para darme un chapuzón y limpiarme la tierra y sangre del pelaje, apenas terminé salí y me sacudí para ir a cazar y volver al claro, donde la Absol seguía durmiendo placida y tranquilamente.

-¡Hey!-llamé en voz alta cuando estuve junto a ella, haciéndola despertar y reaccionar al instante levantándose apresurada para luego perder un poco el equilibrio con una mueca de dolor-come-le dije sin inmutarme, señalándole al piso un Pachirisu para dar media vuelta y volver a mi lugar a despedazar mi Buneary bajo su vigilia. Tras unos minutos comiendo ella seguía mirándome, finalmente suspiré y la miré.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté tajante para que me dejara comer en paz.

-A-ah… nada, es solo…-me miró un segundo y luego a mi presa.

-¿prefieres al Buneary?-pregunté molestándome pues si así era entonces además de cazar para ella al parecer tendría que hacerlo a gusto y elección de sus preferencias.

-¡N-no!-negó rápidamente-es que… me preguntaba por que cazabas eso en lugar de una cría de Bouffalant o algo por el estilo…-confesó ella dudosa y avergonzada mirando al piso.

-eso es cosa mía-respondí cortante para volver a mi presa, por apenas un momento recordando la verdadera razón de eso para luego volver a bloquearlo rápidamente y continuar con mi comida en paz.

Tras esto el tiempo pasó en silencio entre vigilar el terreno y tomar cortas siestas, cazar para dos y entrenar con el tarado de Souta. 3 días después de su llegada la Absol se levantó de mi cama y se me acerco.

-Ya estoy completamente recuperada…-me dijo amablemente, entonces agachó la cabeza un segundo como en reverencia y volvió a mirarme-gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo-finalizó para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-Espera ahí-le ordené para que enseguida lo hiciera y volteara obediente-De mí no es de quien te tienes que despedir, si Souta viene mañana y no te ve la va a cargar conmigo asique no me jodas-le indiqué molesto.

Mire el cielo y por la posición de la luna no faltaba mucho para el amanecer asique me eche mientras esperaba. Ya con los ojos cerrados sentí las patas volver sobre sus pasos y recostarse nuevamente asique en cuanto me aseguré de que no se iba a ir me dormí.

Desperté horas más tarde al sentir el aroma de Souta, en seguida me levanté estirándome y mirando de reojo a donde se suponía que estaba la Absol para encontrarla dormida en su lugar, la miré unos segundos notando nuevamente su relajado rostro al dormir, para variar tan indefensa, casi frágil… se veía algo… negué con la cabeza y me alejé, tras esto llego Souta saludando enérgico.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ya te has enamorado de la preciosa Lunita?-preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-No seas estúpido, me voy-dije partiendo a dar una ronda al terreno.

Volví unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol estaba a solo una hora de su punto máximo, y me encontré con Souta despidiéndose de la Absol para irse corriendo, seguramente a atender a su jauría.

-Hey…-me llamó suavemente acercándose-ya me despedí de Souta-me informó insinuante.

-claro, vete-terminé cortante para pasar junto a ella hacia mi cama.

-s-si… solo…-volteó hacia mí como si estuviera un poco decaída, no le presté mucha atención mientras me sentaba por fin en mi cama para mirarla hablar-yo… quería saber tu nombre… si fuera posible…-bufé, había pensado que quizás sería algo más importante, además, ¿Souta no se lo había dicho?

-si te lo digo ¿te irás por fin?- enseguida vi su rostro asentir animándose-Midnight-corté para echarme en mi cama mientras ella asentía sonriente y se iba en silencio.

Apenas me eché sentí su aroma fuertemente impregnado en el lecho… respiré profundamente y tras unos segundos me dormí envuelto por el olor.

Varias semanas pasaron sin nuevas noticias de la Absol, esta vez no fue tan fácil olvidarla pues su aroma había quedado mucho más impregnado por la zona, sobre todo en mi cama. Además Souta o Yuta a veces mencionaban casualmente algo de ella.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, más de 3 meses sin noticia alguna por lo que el tema caía cada vez más en el olvido, hasta que volví a sentir su aroma. Ya parecía chiste que justo en el momento en que uno estaba olvidando el tema ella volvía a aparecer, como si quisiera decir "no me olviden chicos". Me enfadé un poco pero lo pase por alto suspirando, al principio no me moví pues ella conocía el camino hasta aquí pero tras unos segundos me di cuenta de que el aroma venia seguido nuevamente, no solo por sangre sino también por humanos. Maldición, esta hembra sí que era un problema, y encima traía olor a apestoso humano a mis terrenos.

En seguida me levanté y comencé a correr hacia la zona, en la medida que el olor aumentó pude distinguir que eran 3, pronto el olor de la Absol se hizo más fuerte y supe que estaba cerca, busqué hasta que vi al blanco bulto acercarse trotando, en seguida la examiné mientras me acercaba, tenía una pata coja y sangre por todo el lomo llegando casi a las patas, pronto cayó al suelo respirando dificultosamente y divise a los 3 hombres, uno de ellos era el mismo que yo mordí hacia ya meses y los otros eran desconocidos. En lo que los reconocía uno corrió más rapido para terminar de acercarse y golpearla con un palo que tenía punta, apenas lo vi me apresuré y corrí hasta saltar hacia ellos, no alcanzaba a detener el golpe por lo que solo pude ponerme sobre la Absol y bloquearlo con mi lomo. Apenas el sujeto me golpeó se alejó sorprendido y asustado por la aparición mientras yo lo miraba desafiante y rugía para alejarlo, no tenía tiempo de morder asquerosos humanos asique debía alejarlos pronto, viendo que uno de ellos me conocía quizás se alejarían rapido. Error de mi parte pues al verme el tipo se abalanzo sobre mí gritándole a los otros dos que me atacaran en lugar de intentar huir. El primero, quien me golpeó antes, no obedeció al principio pues le temblaban las piernas del miedo, pero el gordo y el tercer tipo corrieron en seguida hacia mí con los palos en alto, me agazapé rápidamente para saltar hacia el gordo pues parecía ser el líder de cada maldita persecución. En seguida me bloqueó colocando el palo delante de su rostro, mordí el palo y apoyé las patas en su estomago empujándolo y haciéndolo caer. Apenas estuve en posición desgarre el palo con mi mandíbula para que el siguiente mordisco fuera directo a su yugular sin embargo un golpe en el lado de mi lomo me alejó de él, el otro lo fue a defender aunque con las manos temblando, me abalancé hacia él pero un nuevo golpe me detuvo, miré a mi lado y el tercer sujeto había reaccionado. Rugí molesto por las interrupciones pues solo quería despedazarlos, ¿por qué no me lo permitían en paz? Comencé a corretear al tipo para que quedara junto a los otros 2 que se estaban ayudando y en cuanto los 3 estuvieron cerca me posicioné y lancé una bola sombra que lograron esquivar solo cayendo al piso, entonces tome una rama larga que estaba cerca y salte sobre los 3 atrapándolos bajo las ramas para que dejaran de molestar. Todos comenzaron a gritar despavoridos y pidiendo piedad. Rugí una vez más para terminar de aterrarlos y rompí la rama desde el centro, donde estaba el gordo, para morderlo y que dejara de dar lastima con esa estúpida cara, Abrí el hocico para atacarlo cuando escuche tras de mí.

-¡Midnight!-cerré el hocico deteniendo el ataque a solo un milímetro del cuello del sujeto, rasgando su piel en el camino. Volteé molesto hacia ella y vi su cara suplicante.

Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba sobre el trio de humanos, estaba junto a ellos mirándola a ella, que me devolvía la mirada rogando en silencio que me detuviera. Rugí molesto, ¿Por qué los defendía? Los escuché levantarse y volteé hacia ellos gruñendo en guardia, me miraron despavoridos y comenzaron a correr tropezando con sus propios pies mientras se alejaban, en cuanto salieron de mi rango visual me volví a acercar a ella iracundo.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué los defendiste?!-le grité a todo pulmón caminando de un lado al otro sin quitarle la vista de encima-¡¿acaso eres estúpida?! ¡Los humanos iban a matarte! ¡Y los ibas a dejar!-continué gritando mientras sentía la sangre hervir y me contenía apenas para no seguirlos y despedazarlos.

-Y-yo…-miró al suelo como apenada-lo lamento…-su respuesta solo me hizo enfuriar aún más, maldita sea ¡ellos realmente la iban a matar y ella no parecía consciente de ello!

-¡¿Lo lamento?! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?! ¡Al carajo con tu disculpa, maldición! ¡Ahora mismo estarías muerta si no hubiera llegado!-no podía contener el enojo, su actitud y la situación me colmaban la poca paciencia que tenia.

-G-gracias…-susurró mirando algo al parecer muy interesante en el suelo.

-¡Al diablo tus gracias! ¡Voy ahora mismo a por esos tipos!-vociferé, no podía resistirlo, tenía que darles su merecido por dárselas de matones, haber si aprendían su lugar.

-¡No! ¡Espera!-volteé aún más enfadado que antes y la mire.

-¿Qué… dijiste?-no me lo podía creer, aun después de todo eso ¿los seguía defendiendo?

-no vayas… por favor…-me miraba nuevamente a los ojos, estaban cristalinos y llorosos, no lograba entender porqué.

-Dame una sola razón para no despedazarlos-exigí furioso conteniendo la voz y mirándola altivo mientras me acercaba unos pasos.

-porque…-miró al suelo con la voz ya decaída-porque es mi culpa lo que ellos hacen…

-¿de que estás hablando?-ahora si no entendía nada.

-yo los provoqué… me atacaron porque me acerqué a la ciudad y no debí haberlo hecho…

Me quedé en silencio por varios segundos mirándola, algo andaba mal con eso, ¿porque le harían algo así solo por un asunto tan pequeño? No había coherencia… finalmente suspire frustrado, ella no dejaba de mirar al suelo, volviendo la vista hacia mi solo de vez en cuando dudosa y volviendo a bajarla.

-ya… suficiente de esto-bufé finalmente bajando la cabeza y negando-eres realmente un problema andante mujer-me quejé casi rendido… ¿y por qué le hacía caso en no seguirlos…? Aun me temblaba la mandíbula por destazarlos.

Tras esto ella pareció calmarse y destensarse, sonrió ligeramente con una pequeña mueca de dolor para comenzar a levantarse.

-lamento haber entrado a tu terreno nuevamente…-pareció dudar un momento al hablar y continuó-es solo que me siento más segura al entrar en esta parte del bosque…

-y cómo no si cada vez que te vienen apaleando tengo que venir a salvar tu problemático trasero-me quejé acercándome un poco, mirando a otro lado aunque viéndola de reojo.

-bueno… gracias por ayudarme… nos vemos…-en cuanto dijo eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lento y torpe, parecía tener algún problema al respirar pues inhalaba demasiado fuerte y de manera superficial, tras un par de pasos tropezó y por acto reflejo me puse a su lado de apoyo para que no cayera.

-¿Donde crees que vas con esas heridas?-pregunté volteando el rostro al lado contrario para no verla, evitando acercarme demasiado a ella-apenas si puedes caminar y te vas a ir, si como no-sentí su mirada sorprendida en mí y evité a toda costa voltear hacia ella-te vas para el claro o me tocara una paliza de Souta…-en eso sentí el familiar aroma, me extrañé un poco, Souta estaba cerca, el olor no se movía, ¿de dónde…? Olfateé un poco más y pude reconocer que estaba oculto tras un arbusto, en seguida me alejé de la Absol y comencé a caminar al claro-que el caballero tarado te lleve con la vieja esa-dije con desprecio hacia la Chansey- ¿escuchaste supongo?-consulté mirando de reojo al arbusto a unos metros de nosotros para que enseguida aparezca Souta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, el muy maldito había estado espiando… ¿desde hace cuánto?

-Solo la última parte-rio nervioso y con esto se acusó solo, lo único que me pregunté fue porque no percibí su olor antes pero seguramente fue por la rabia recién pasada.

-claro, ya llévatela que molesta ahí tambaleándose-y dicho esto volví al claro para recostarme a tomar una siesta, sintiendo un ligero, casi imperceptible y suave aroma antes de perder la conciencia.

Desperté al sentir el aroma de Souta y la Absol acercándose por lo que me levanté y estiré para sentarme en el lugar y esperar. Pronto entraron al claro y se acercaron a mí, Souta fue el primero en enfrentarme con una sonrisa animada y la Absol se mantenía unos pasos más atrás.

-¡Lunita está a salvo capitán!-expresó fingiendo rendirme honores, enarqué una ceja.

-No acabas de llegar y ya estas jodiendo…-me quejé para volver a echarme algo fastidiado.

-¡informe de la situación! Eso deberías decir-se quejó ahora él agachándose a mi nivel para mirarme, le di una mirada y luego rodé los ojos rindiéndome para levantarme nuevamente.

-Lo que dijiste…-fue lo único que respondí y él se animó volviendo a su posición de "respeto" frente a mí.

-¡Si! El estado de nuestra querida Lunita es estable, no hubo huesos rotos como la vez pasada, solo golpes superficiales y una torcedura asique no fue mucho trabajo para Momoko-san curarla.

-¿y los problemas respiratorios?-se me escapó el pensamiento y para cuando me di cuenta ya había preguntado.

-¡Oh! eso es debido a problemas anteriores-lo miré un segundo intrigado para luego volver a mirar a otro lado fingiendo que no me interesaba-hace unos años Lunita recibió un golpe contundente en la nariz, tal parece que por eso perdió capacidad olfativa y puesto que su especie de por si no tiene un buen olfato entenderás que ahora esta capacidad es prácticamente nula-eso explicaba que la primera vez no hubiera notado la notoria advertencia de olor de mi terreno-además le provocó un problema respiratorio. Ahora, cuando la golpearon en el lomo al parecer le golpearon cerca de la zona del pulmón, debido a eso y a la agitación no tardo mucho en caer agotada, me parece que ahí fue cuando la encontraste-asentí levemente-Momoko-san dijo que ya estaba completamente bien, pero solo por si las dudas Lunita no debe sobre exigirse y mantener ligero reposo.

Dicho esto asintió como terminando su informe, bostecé y los mire un segundo.

-Bueno, ya está bien, no tienes ningún motivo para dejarla aquí-pues eso era lo que parecía decirme con su mirada.

-Pues no, ella está bien-volví a mirarlo al escuchar un tono raro cuando hablo-pero…-lo sabia-cada vez que se va, vuelve herida y magullada…-insinuando lo que realmente quería decir, lo miré un segundo y luego a ella, que estaba con la mirada baja.

-Es ella quien se busca los problemas-dijé tajante, mirándola fijo-Podría defenderse pero en lugar de eso se va a buscar problemas y termina mal parada.

-No digas eso amigo…-me pidió perdiendo un poco su ánimo-Lunita es buena, no es justo que le hagan daño así.

-Ese no es mi problema, ella está sana y salva, no hay razón para mantenerla aquí-finalicé comenzando a irme.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo a mí o a ti mismo?-al escuchar esto volteé confundido por lo dicho.

-¿Qué?-ahora Souta se veía algo más serio, me miraba derecho aunque no desafiante.

-No importa…-suspiró y negó con la cabeza para voltear a ella nuevamente.

-El jefe manda-le escuché bufar mientras volvía a partir-pero ya sabes, ven siempre que quieras, aunque el gruñón lo niegue también te aprecia-bufé al escuchar esto, "no pongas palabras en mi boca estúpido" pensé cuando salía del claro.

Tras dar unas cuantas rondas volví, como supuse por el aroma del sector no había nadie asique solo me eché a tomar una siesta.

Pasados unos días estaba cazando por la pradera a la izquierda del lago cuando vi algo raro, una cría de Tauros sola, no se veía para nada mayor, no tenía más de un par de meses. Al parecer se había alejado un poco del resto de su manada por estar jugando con un Butterfree que volaba por la zona, esto lo convertía en la presa ideal. Me acerqué con sigilo para atacarlo en cuanto estuviera cerca cuando vi a la madre acercarse regañándolo para que volviera así que dio media vuelta para ir con ella, ese era el momento, me lancé con un Mordisco al cuello cuando vi como desde otro ángulo también atacaban. La Absol acababa de morderle el lomo al tiempo que yo mordía el cuello.

Ambos nos alejamos sorprendidos al tiempo que la cría caía y la madre reaccionaba para atacarme, esquive algo dificultosamente por la sorpresa causada y la Tauros usando el impulso del anterior ataque se lanzó contra la Absol que esquivó con agilidad para volver a atacarla, usé ese momento para tomar a la cría ya muerta del cuello y cargarla hasta el bosque llamando con un gruñido a la Absol que me siguió en seguida siendo perseguidos por la madre furibunda.

Esta última se detuvo en el bosque sabiendo que ya era un caso perdido, cuando nos alejamos un poco más deje la presa en el suelo y miré a la Absol.

-Es mía-declaré imponente poniendo una pata en el desangrado pokemon.

-Lo sé-asintió tranquila, la miré un poco enfadado, había esperado al menos algo de recelo.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Ni siquiera harás el esfuerzo de batallar por la presa?-y ella solo negó.

-Por derecho es tuya, además… planeaba llevarla a tus terrenos como regalo de todos modos…-explicó bajando la mirada un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?-cada vez que abría la boca salía con una nueva estupidez.

-porque me has ayudado muchas veces y nunca te lo eh pagado…-pareció dudar al hablar.

-no es como si quisiera ayudarte, es solo que te metes a mi zona y dejas todo apestado a sangre y humanos-tras decir esto comencé a dar media vuelta-quédate con la presa, ya no la quiero-lo cual no era realmente cierto, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que probaba un bocado más sabroso pero realmente me disgustaba esta pokemon.

-¡e-espera! ¡D-de verdad era para ti!-tomó al Tauros del cuello para seguirme con él-ahectalo bofavol-supuse que quiso decir "acéptalo por favor" pero realmente no estaba del todo seguro, de todas maneras la ignoré y seguí mi camino.

Me siguió todo el trayecto hasta el claro a pesar de que más de una vez le gruñí y le dije que se alejara. En cuanto entre me acerqué a mi cama y volteé viendo como ella se detenía mirándome y soltando la presa.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te vayas y te lleves eso?-pregunté ya algo incrédulo con esta hembra, ¿realmente quería problemas conmigo o qué?

-¡pero es tuyo!-se quejó con ojos suplicantes mirándome directamente.

Entonces me quedé en silencio un momento, la observé de arriba abajo un segundo para luego avanzar lenta e imponentemente. Noté que temblaba levemente aunque se mantenía firme.

-¿tanto miedo te inspiro?-le pregunté con un tono diferente al que yo esperaba usar, uno que me pareció más burlón que amenazante.

-¡n-no! No es eso-negó rápidamente con un tono que decía lo contrario.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas como un Mareep recién nacido?-insinué avanzando un paso más cerca de ella, lo cual la hizo retroceder enseguida.

-¿Qué? No es eso…-retrocedía a cada uno de mis lentos pasos sin quitarme la mirada de encima, demasiado pendiente de mis movimientos, se veía cada vez más como una presa que como una posible rival y por alguna razón esta vez ese hecho no me enfadaba como siempre, aunque no presté mucha atención a ello.

-¿Y porque huyes de mi?-dicho esto pareció notar que así era y dejó de retroceder un momento, más al ver mi nuevo avance se vio obligada a continuar su retroceso.

-Porque…-parecía reacia a responder y se veía nerviosa, no entendía del todo porque pues normalmente su actitud era bastante relajada y tranquila, incluso boba.

-¿"Por qué" qué?-le incité a continuar mirándola a los ojos, estos brillaban en dudas e inseguridad mientras buscaba una respuesta para mí.

-pues…-tras un último avance chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, miró atrás y volvió a retroceder sentándose y dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí con una mirada como decidida pero temerosa.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?-pregunté terminando el chiste de amenaza, cuando me desvió la mirada hace un momento logré reaccionar a lo que pasaba-de verdad eres demasiado estúpida-le insulté dando media vuelta para alejarme.

-e-espera…-rodé los ojos y me detuve pero sin voltear a verla-no es que te tema… es…-la escuché suspirar y callarse por un segundo-no es que te tema-dijo más segura y escuché ahora cómo comenzaba a caminar, volteé apenas y la vi tomar la presa y acercarla más a mí-esto es tuyo… ya me voy-dicho esto inclino la cabeza y luego dio media vuelta para comenzar a irse.

-¿Sabes? Eres realmente tonta-le insulté nuevamente, realmente quería que se defendiera, había algo demasiado extraño en sus reacciones y gestos, entonces ella se detuvo y me miró, no puede descifrar su mirada, tras un momento suspiró y sonrió de manera peculiar, como decepcionada y resignada, para volver a voltear hacia el bosque.

-Así parece…-susurró antes de salir del claro para perderse entre los árboles.

En cuanto se perdió volví a mi cama y me tiré mosqueado, bufé molesto y me acomodé, en eso vi la presa tirada en el piso y volvi a bufar, mujer tenía que ser.

Tras despertar cuando el sol estaba comenzando a bajar volvi a ver la presa y suspiré, me levanté y comencé a comer. Por más que me negué ya estaba ahí, no iba a desperdiciar ese delicioso Tauros solo por enfado, era tozudo pero no tonto.

Pasados unos días de la última aparición de la Absol mi bocadillo de Tauros se había agotado por lo que era hora de cazar nuevamente. Por la noche, tras una larga siesta, salí de mis terrenos para cazar algo, quizás tuviera suerte y me tocara algo delicioso nuevamente. Me dirigí por el pie de la montaña y logre divisar algo, me oculté entre los árboles y esperé silenciosamente sin quitar los ojos de mi presa, un Pidgeotto formando un nidal en la ladera de la montaña, no se veía fuerte sin embargo me sería difícil atraparlo en esa altura por lo que espere hasta que se acercara al bosque para tomar más ramas, ahí seria seguramente mi oportunidad.

Me agazapé mientras esperaba cuando de la nada con una brisa nocturna sentí un aroma familiar, mire hacia arriba enseguida y la vi, era la misma y conocida Absol, solo que se veía diferente, estaba seria y firme parada al borde de una ladera, se veía hermosa e imponente y al mismo tiempo delicada y efímera. Tras ella se podía ver la luna como una sonrisa asemejándose a la navaja en su cabeza y dándole un aire realmente misterioso.

Me quedé hipnotizado por la escena pues parecía una alucinación o una especie de visión irrealista. Fue entonces que partió velozmente, no fueron más de 3 segundos. Saltó con una agilidad que escapaba a mis ojos y corrió sin igual para dar un último salto hasta llegar al Pidgeotto que apenas comenzaba a emprender vuelo, este no tuvo más de medio segundo para entender lo que ocurría, pues al igual que yo, quedó pasmado con aquella velocidad que no le dio tiempo de escapar, defenderse o elevarse cuando ella ya le había desgarrado la garganta.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, sin comentarios, en blanco. Tardé varios segundos de observación pasmada para que mis neuronas volvieran a hacer sinapsis, tardé otro par en poder preguntarme si acaso esa era la misma patética Absol que huía ensangrentada de humanos sin cerebro y actuaba como una tonta frente a mí. Pasaban y pasaban los segundos mientras ella comía tranquilamente y yo pensaba en cómo me había tomado el pelo esta pokemon, metiéndome en sus pleitos y haciendo que la defendiera cuando ella podía perfectamente y sin ningún problema hacerlo sola con fuerza y elegancia.

-Asique la nena indefensa no es tan indefensa-comenté irónico saliendo de entre los árboles para encararla molesto.

-¿Qué?-levantó la cabeza sorprendida y en cuanto me vio se sorprendió aún más abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente-¿M-Midnight? ¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó extrañada e incrédula.

-Pensé que realmente tenias problemas defendiéndote de esos humanos-continué, ignorando lo que me decía mientras avanzaba lento-pensé realmente que, a pesar de tu nivel, tenías verdaderos problemas-dije deteniéndome a una distancia prudente, ella bajo la cabeza un segundo como pensando en ello para luego volver a mirarme apenada-pero tal parece que no tienes mayor problema, lo que me deja como un tonto al haber ido en tu ayuda-de acuerdo, no planeaba para nada decir lo último, se supone que yo he ido para defender mi terreno ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué diría algo así? no tenía sentido.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas-dijo respetuosa y tranquilamente-gracias por ayudarme todo el tiempo.

-No quiero tu agradecimiento-dicho esto avancé un paso imponente, quería las malditas respuestas de por que actuaba así.

Ella solo suspiró y miro al suelo un segundo para volver a mirarme.

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila ahora? ¿No planeas siquiera defenderte?-comencé a rugirle sintiendo la histeria aumentar sin razón-¡por lo menos di algo!-se mantenía de pie callada, mirándome, no lo entendía, en serio que no lo entendía, ¿Por qué rayos esta hembra era tan rara?-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? ¡¿No vas a decir nada?!- avancé otro paso enfadado-¡Di algo, maldita sea!-exigí frustrado y de la nada furioso.

-Cálmate…-pidió en voz baja, tranquila y al parecer relajada avanzando un paso.

-¡¿Qué me calme?!-grité más iracundo-¡Maldita sea!-avancé otro paso hacia ella-¿Cómo eres de descarada para pedir…?-fue entonces que quedé pasmado nuevamente.

Cuando avancé ella casi sin que yo lo notara por el enfado y griterío acorto la suficiente distancia para lamer un lado de mi cara, obligándome a callar y mirarla boquiabierto mientras retrocedía un paso aun tranquila en lo que a mí se me cortaba un segundo la respiración y se me aceleraba el corazón, seguramente por la confusión y enojo acumulados, esto me desbordaba.

-Cálmate-me pidió aún demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, aun así no me salían las palabras para expresar la frustración que sentía por no entender nada de lo que pasaba-lamento si pareció que me aprovechaba de ti, pero no he mentido en nada-su voz era algo relajante, pero no podía calmarme por más que la escuchara, mucho menos con lo que acababa de hacer-yo…-pareció que iba a decir algo y se arrepintió, callando unos segundos para luego continuar con algo que, supuse, era diferente a lo primero que iba a decir-no me cruzare más en tu camino si eso te molesta-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para comenzar a dar media vuelta.

-¿Qué?-ahora sí que no me lo podía creer, encima que actuaba de esa manera tan extraña y contradictoria ahora me salía con semejante estupidez-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?!-grité colérico al ver como comenzaba a avanzar para subir a la montaña.

En seguida corrí para cruzarme en su camino y evitarle el paso.

-De aquí no te vas sin dar una explicación-le exigí gruñendo.

-No nos hagamos más problemas por favor-me pidió como si estuviera suplicando pero con el rostro impasible, no lo entendía, hasta ahora su personalidad no era nada más que la de una cría torpe e inocente, ¿Por qué ahora actuaba de manera tan opuesta?

-Ya lo dije, no me hagas repetirlo-dije avanzando un paso más en amenaza.

Entonces ella se agazapó a la defensiva, fue la primera vez que reacciono a mis avances de la forma que quería, defendiéndose de la posible amenaza.

-No quiero pelear contigo-rogó esta vez, en su mirada noté que estaba preparada para pelear y, por primera vez, una sensación diferente de ella despertó en mí, una que me emocionaba en lugar de enfadarme.

-Pues yo lo he estado esperando-admití avanzando un paso más para proponer a la batalla.

Tenía claro que lo que ella quería era escapar por lo que seguramente solo atacaría para eso, pero solo esa razón bastaba para emocionarme desde lo más hondo, y vaya que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un sentimiento similar.

Como sospeché corrió hacia mí con un golpe bajo que logre esquivar, en cuanto lo hice aprovechó para aumentar la velocidad y pasar a un lado mío, la seguí rápidamente y lancé una bola sombra que ella esquivo sin siquiera voltear para continuar corriendo velozmente, comenzando a zigzaguear hacia baches con gran agilidad para que no lograra alcanzarla, seguramente sabiendo que mi fuerte era la carrera.

Tras unos metros de correr por la ladera de la montaña vio una oportunidad y comenzó a subir, la seguí lo más rapido que pude entrando en una clara desventaja pues mis garras estaban definitivamente hechas para la tierra firme del bosque, aun así mantuve una distancia considerablemente corta en la medida que seguía sus pasos para subir por donde ella lo hacía mientras atacaba de vez en cuando con bola sombra, asegurándome de que no chocaran en la montaña para evitar un derrumbe.

Fue entonces que la vi saltar un pequeño montículo, aproveché el momento para atacar con una nueva bola sombra que volvió a esquivar para llegar yo también al montículo dándome cuenta de que este comenzaba a llorar, Resultó ser una cría de Teddiursa, al parecer mi ataque le rozo la cabeza pues este la tomaba con ambas patas mientras lloraba desconsolado, salté sobre él para no chocarlo pues iba a gran velocidad y en seguida me detuve, ella había hecho lo mismo al escucharlo y ambos miramos al pequeño.

Intenté acercarme pero en el momento que di un paso hacia la cría sentí un ligero temblor y las rocas tiritar por unos segundos, tras este vino otro y otro, levanté la mirada encontrándome con una Gigantesca Ursaring enfadada, a simple vista era obvio que su nivel era más alto que el mío y su brazo comenzaba a brillar, rápidamente reconocí la Machada que lanzaría y me agazapé a la defensiva para esquivar, en eso vi una sombra sobre mí y mirando al cielo reconocí a la Absol elevada grácilmente mientras comenzaba un ataque, apenas toco el piso lanzó un potente rayo hielo hacia el brazo de la Ursaring deteniendo el impacto al congelarlo, esta pronto comenzó a romper el hielo chocando la pata contra la pared de la montaña mientras la Absol preparaba otro ataque, un rapido tajo umbrío seguido de un manotazo de la Ursaring, esto me hizo reaccionar y atacarla con un pulso umbrío en el estómago, al estar pendiente de ella no pudo defenderse sin embargo era bastante fuerte y fornida asique resistió bien el ataque, en eso vi como ella se acercaba nuevamente con un golpe bajo, la imité y cada uno le golpeó una pata haciéndola caer para en seguida mirarnos y salir del lugar rápidamente, obviamente ella dejándome atrás.

-Lamento eso-dijo en voz alta para que pudiera escucharla-Adiós-dicho esto aumentó más la velocidad.

-¡espera!-le grité ya al viento pues ella acababa de perderse en una vuelta, seguí corriendo pero no la vi mas por lo que terminé desistiendo-¡MALDICION!-rugí furioso lanzando una bola sombra al cielo.

Intenté buscar un poco más guiándome por el olfato pero sabía que era inútil, ella se había encargado de despistar mi sentido del olfato dando un par de vueltas más adelante y mezclando su aroma con otros, que decir de su presencia, "maldita sea", no podía dejar de pensarlo mientras hacia un último intento, frustrado y molesto. Finalmente, rendido, terminé por volver a mis terrenos. Perdí el apetito y solo quería descansar, a pesar de que la madrugada aun no acababa me tiré apesumbrado en mi cama y cerré los ojos para dormir, me costó bastante pues tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones en la cabeza, cada vez que recordaba esos rojizos ojos brillar no podía contener la emoción pero también cada vez que recordaba como la perdí de vista con tanta facilidad entraba en desesperación, eso sumado a la incertidumbre de pensar como rayos consiguió ella aprender rayo hielo si por este sector no había ninguna zona para conseguirlo con facilidad y, con los problemas que tenia con los humanos, difícilmente lo tomó de la ciudad, entonces ¿Cómo? Las preguntas y rabietas no dejaban de surgir por más que trataba así que aunque lo intenté no pude dormir, salió el sol y me levanté a patrullar aún molesto y fastidiado.

Pasados varios días desde el incidente con la famosa hembra esta, que hubiera huido no me afectaba tanto, sin embargo no podía quitarme de la cabeza el momento en que la vi en lo alto de las laderas, siendo delineada por el brillo de la luna. No pasaba un solo día sin soñar con esa roja mirada, cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a ver ese intenso brillo, sereno y perturbador. Simplemente no podía quitarla de mi cabeza.


	3. Encontrándose, encontrándola

Ya iban varias semanas y los sueños no eran tan frecuentes pero aún de vez en cuando volvían a mí, veía sus brillantes ojos delineados en la gran luna llena, asemejando su rostro. Ya no entendía que rayos pasaba conmigo, solo fue una mirada, solo una, pero por dios que movió mi maldito piso. El tiempo seguía pasando y aun cada vez que soñaba con su figura o su mirada sentía escalofríos y me emocionaba, me sentía fuera de mi mismo al pensar en ella, "¿que rayos me hiciste mujer?" me preguntaba a veces entrando en desesperación.

Las semanas y los meses continuaban pasando, yo seguía sin poder olvidar aquel resplandor y éste seguía sin aparecer, a veces por la noche miraba hacia la luna y sentía que casi podía verla. "Ciertamente te queda bien el nombre…" pensaba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa irónica para voltear la vista y continuar con mi vida.

De manera casi graciosa resultó ser que mi vida comenzó a cambiar, al pensar en ella no podía evitar recordar detalles de mi pasado, soñar a veces con ello, pero con el tiempo comenzaba a ver las cosas de modo distinto que antes pues hace un tiempo no era capaz de pensar en ello sin enfadarme, frustrarme y herirme internamente, pero ahora al recordar comenzaba a sentirme más tranquilo. En la medida que lo pensaba mientras miraba la gran luna frente a mí me iba sintiendo casi calmado, siempre triste y dolido, no podía evitarlo, pero poco a poco dejaba de culparme por lo que paso, poco a poco comenzaba a superarlo.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba sentía cómo el suave brillo de la noche me curaba lentamente, no entendía del todo por qué era así, antes nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo como ahora pero así era, y con cada nuevo amanecer sentía que la luna se llevaba mi dolor y enfado para permitirme seguir mi camino.

Había pasado casi un año y yo no tenía noticias de la Absol, ni siquiera un leve rastro de su esencia por los alrededores, pero jamás pude dejar de recordarla y pensarla, no estaba muy seguro del por qué pero tampoco me lo preguntaba mucho, simplemente sentía algo en mi pecho, algo pesado que tiraba hacia abajo. Hacia un tiempo Souta había dejado de preguntar por ella, quizás intuyendo mi reacción, sin embargo ella seguía presente pues cada vez que miraba hacia la destellante luna podía ver esos brillantes ojos en ella y cuando esto pasaba nada lograba sacarla de mi cabeza.

De todas formas ya estaba resignado a no volver a verla, muy a mi pesar había pasado ya mucho tiempo, el cachorro de Souta ya no era un cachorro, había crecido para convertirse en un perro gigante como su padre, ya estaba cerca de cumplir los 2 años el condenado y su padre trajo las buenas noticias de una nueva camada, su señora al parecer estaba al cuidado de dos huevos negros con líneas grises que nacerían dentro de poco, asique el enano ahora sería hermano mayor y su padre volvería a humillarme frente a más enanos… aunque ya no me sentía tan molesto ni frustrado por la diferencia de habilidades con ese maldito, ahora el sentimiento de amistad y rivalidad era más grande pues ya no estaba tan lleno de odio como antes… aunque aún a veces me sentía enfadado y molesto, frustrado e irritado pero ahora más que nada por no haber podido detener a la que ahora ocupaba el 90% de mi cabeza… y todo ello se convertía finalmente en resignación.

Un día me levanté perezoso, el sol acababa de ocultarse y la luna se asomaba hermosa, la admiré unos segundos y luego miré al suelo suspirando para comenzar a patrullar el terreno. Terminado esto decidí ir de cacería por la zona oeste, comencé a buscar algún aroma y agudicé el oído, pronto escuché algo, miré en esa dirección agazapándome, un Buneary, me coloqué en posición para atacarlo pero éste comenzó a alejarse por lo que salté hacia él apresurado, no logré agarrarlo en el primer zarpazo y salió corriendo, en seguida comencé a seguirlo alcanzándolo en seguida.

Estaba a solo un milímetro de atrapar a mi presa cuando sentí un aroma, me detuve en seco y el Buneary se escapó de mi vista, levanté la cabeza y agudicé el olfato buscando la dirección del familiar olor para enseguida partir hacia allá corriendo casi por simple inercia. Rápidamente el aroma se fortaleció y me fue más fácil seguirlo para luego percibir otro par de aromas, humanos, nuevamente aromas humanos junto a ella, ¿Por qué siempre teníamos que encontrarnos de esa forma? Aunque el solo hecho de volver a percibir su aroma me alegró demasiado para enfadarme. Continué corriendo apresurando el paso hasta que finalmente logré divisarla en un claro, estaba tirada de lado mirando asustada hacia los hombres que se acercaban corriendo, una vez más el mismo gordo seboso seguido de otro tipo más joven. El gordo corrió lo más rapido que le dieron sus asquerosas piernas, una de ellas al parecer coja, para golpear a la pokemon por lo que me apresuré para saltar hacia él mordiéndole el brazo con fuerza y tirándolo al piso.

-¡¿otra vez tú?!-gritó con terror apenas me vio antes de chillar de dolor.

Comenzó a forcejear intentando azotarme contra el piso pero mientras más intentaba mover el brazo yo más le desgarraba la piel haciéndolo chillar como si de una niña se tratase. Tras unos segundos sentí un fuerte golpe en el lomo y un grito del otro sujeto, enseguida detuve mi forcejeo y miré al gordo con rabia para soltarlo y saltar lejos de él escupiendo un gran trozo de asquerosa carne de mi hocico para mirar al acompañante, en cuanto lo vi noté que temblaba de pies a cabeza, bastó con un solo rugido para que cayera al piso tiritando como tinaja por lo que volví a mirar al gordo que intentaba alejarse sujetando su brazo sangrante con mucho dolor. Di un paso al frente y él retrocedió lo más que pudo con expresiones de miedo y agonía presionando su brazo. Di otro paso y trató de levantarse trastabillando, en cuanto logró levantarse por completo salió corriendo seguido por el más joven, ambos aterrados y gritando improperios.

-maldita sea…-susurré escupiendo restos de la sangre y carne del maldito ese para luego voltear a la Absol.

Ella me miraba fijamente, justo como la primera vez que nos vimos, con una expresión hipnotizada y tranquila, aunque con la respiración agitada, por un segundo le devolví la mirada en silencio sin poder decir nada.

-tu realmente gustas de darme dolores de cabeza mujer-le dije finalmente sin real enojo, me sentí demasiado aliviado de volver a verla sin estar completamente seguro del por qué-ha pasado un tiempo ¿no?-le comenté parándome frente a ella, que seguía mirándome en silencio.

-gracias…-susurró sin siquiera pestañear, aun mirándome, quizás tenía algo en la cara…

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-le pregunté sarcástico-¿te debo algo?-enseguida ella bajó la vista.

-L-lo lamento…-fue lo único que dijo.

Entonces comencé a examinar su cuerpo, nuevamente una pata herida, había algo de sangre en su lomo y por el resto de su cuerpo pero no parecía nada serio, solo se veía agitada.

-vamos-dije agachándome y pasando mi cabeza por su pata para impulsarla hacia mi lomo.

-¿e-eh?-pareció asustarse ¿Por qué? No era la primera vez que la cargaba-e-está bien así… puedo caminar sola-dijo intentando bajar de mi lomo.

-no me contradigas-suspiré comenzando a caminar-o me obligaras a herirte la otra pata-advertí sin mala intención, ¿Por qué actuaba tan amable ahora? Está bien, había pensado mucho en ella en este tiempo pero ¿Dónde quedaba mi orgullo? Bufé y continué el camino en silencio hasta entrar a la zona de mi terreno-la vieja esa está de viaje-expliqué caminando hacia el claro-asique tendrás que conformarte conmigo esta noche.

-está bien… g-gracias…-susurró sumisa, recostada y cómoda sobre mi lomo con la cara semi escondida en mi melena.

-no te acomodes tanto, llegaremos dentro de poco-¿y porque dije eso? Era agradable sentir su calidez…

-lo lamento-respondió tranquila sin moverse, por el tono de voz parecía adormilada.

Tras unos minutos llegamos finalmente al lugar, una vez ahí me dirigí a la cama donde me recosté para bajarla con cuidado, noté que se había dormido pues ni se movió ni se inmuto cuando la bajé. En cuanto terminé me levanté y di un paso adelante pero luego me quedé quieto y volteé hacia ella, dormía tranquila con la respiración suave y calma, la mire un par de segundos en silencio, siempre tan tranquila… como si no acabaras de correr peligro mujer… suspiré y continué mi camino hasta tirarme por ahí a unos metros de ella mirándola, seguido miré a la clara luna sobre nosotros, tan parecidas…

A mediados de la madrugada me desperté por el hambre, bostecé y me estiré para dirigirme a la Absol, parecía aún dormida aunque en otra posición, además la sangre de su pelaje se había secado, por alguna razón quise acercarme más… terminé frente a ella mirándola por varios segundos, lentamente volví a recostarme mirándola, quise acortar un poco más de distancia, comencé a moverme despacio y cuando estaba por tocar su cuerpo me alejé negando con la cabeza, me levanté apresurado y di media vuelta.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?-me pregunté a mi mismo mientras salía del claro.

En seguida comencé a correr buscando algo de comer, pronto encontré una pareja de Pachirisu y los ataqué, presa fácil. Los llevé de vuelta al claro y me encontré con la Absol despierta, le lancé uno de los pokemon y comencé a comer el mío hambriento, tras un rato solo quedaban un par de huesos que estaba terminando de destrozar y lancé fuera del claro antes de volver a recostarme para sentir la mirada de la Absol sobre mí.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté sin mirarla, acomodándome para dormir.

-ah… nada-dijo tras un momento de silencio, bufé y la miré de reojo, se veía algo acomplejada aunque no podía imaginar realmente porqué.

-es molesto si te me quedas mirando y no dices nada…-susurré bostezando, insinuando como quien no quiere la cosa.

-lo lamento-pareció meditar un segundo, volví a mirarla de reojo y tenía los ojos cerrados pero la cabeza alta, como pensativa, hasta que volvió a abrirlos y volví a mirar a otro lado discretamente-me preguntaba por qué eres tan amable… después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos…-susurró como rememorando, suspiré y me levanté para acercarme a ella y echarme frente a la cama mirándola a los ojos.

-aun no me respondes lo que te pregunté aquel día…-comenté tranquilo, con la cabeza apoyada en las patas, sin intención de pelear-aun no respondes ninguna de mis dudas.

-pues…-ella levantó la mirada hacia la luna, desde mi posición vi su rostro brillar en la blanca luz, nuevamente se veía… cerré los ojos negando un segundo para volver a mirarla-tú tienes cosas que no quieres que nadie sepa… ¿no?-comentó ella volviendo a mirarme-en mi caso es igual-explicó mirándome fijamente, seria, tranquila, esa era la mirada, esa que vi ese día en la montaña, esa que me desafiaba.

-en mi caso yo no te debo explicaciones-me defendí tranquilo sin despegar mis ojos de ella-pero he salvado tu blanco trasero las suficientes veces como para enterarme de que exactamente te salvo… ¿no?-comenté con el mismo tono que ella, era una especie de reto silencioso. Ella me mantuvo la mirada tranquila, como intentando analizarme, no desvié la mirada en ningún momento hasta que la vi sonreír y girar el rostro negando.

-tú eres un gran terco-me dijo volviendo a mirarme-pero tienes razón, puede que te lo deba como agradecimiento por haber salvado mi blanco trasero-terminó, imitando mi voz burlonamente.

Tras esto volvió a mirar a la luna, se veía… ¿Triste? Me pregunté por qué, sin embargo su expresión nunca dejaba mucho que ver asique no ganaba nada estresándome por eso. Tras unos segundos volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-era luna llena, justo como hoy-comenzó hablando calmada-estaba en las montañas cazando cuando escuché algo raro, miré en esa dirección y vi una cabeza humana, en cuanto volteé salió de su escondite y lanzó un pokemon, un Typhlosion que corrió rápidamente hacia mí para atacar, le esquivé lo más rapido que pude pero estaba bien entrenado y era muy ágil asique después de una larga batalla terminé por caer derrotada-cuando dijo esto la miré sorprendido y me levanté, ella solo siguió hablando, ignorando mi reacción-me resistí todo lo que pude pero termine siendo atrapada por una pokebola-explicó sonriendo.

-¡¿tienes un entrenador?!-vociferé estupefacto, sintiendo un malestar y enfado comenzar a nacer en mí. Ella levantó la mirada para verme seria.

-No-respondió cortante.

-¡¿pero entonces…?!-ella me interrumpió negando con la cabeza, seria y sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-me pediste que te explicara, asique déjame terminar de hablar-exigió ahora también con voz seria.

No pude refutar ante esa mirada y tono de voz. Volví a recostarme mirándola ahora más pendiente de todo lo que dijera.

-entonces…-continuó, suspirando y suavizando la voz-como entenderás, fui atrapada y, aunque sentí que este hombre no era malo, en ese tiempo era joven y testaruda asique no escuchaba ni obedecía en absoluto y siempre mordía y rasguñaba a esta persona, aun así-miró al piso y sonrió con tristeza-aun cuando lo atacaba y trataba mal, él siempre me sonreía… mientras mordía su mano sonreía con amabilidad y cuando lo rasguñaba se sentaba en el piso riendo… no lo entendía del todo, pero lentamente me fui dando cuenta de la bondad de esta persona…-tras esto volvió a mirarme a mi-recuerdo que una vez estábamos en un gran aprieto, un problema muy feo, su Lopunny estaba debilitada y el entrenador contra el que batallaban era malvado, se notaba en su cara y en su aura. El tipo en un momento había logrado lanzar lejos la pokebola de mi compañera y la atacaba constantemente asique no había tiempo de nada, cuando la Lopunny estaba por caer el sujeto ordeno a su pokemon atacar con un hiperrayo, obviamente la iba a matar… entonces mi entrenador me sacó de mi pokebola y vi como abrazaba a la Lopunny para hacer de escudo al ataque que venía, enseguida supe que me había sacado para que mi pokebola no se rompiera y yo también saliera herida… fue entonces cuando entendí por completo el amor que tenia por sus pokemon y corrí para interponerme al ataque con un viento cortante… claro está que había una gran diferencia de nivel y fuerza pero al menos pude detener algo de la potencia del ataque. Los 3 salimos volando lejos, heridos por supuesto pero por suerte no de gravedad-volvió a sonreír nostálgica-aún resuena en mi cabeza su desesperada voz cuando llegamos al centro pokemon, gritaba por nuestra atención, él tenía sangre en la cara por más de una herida en la cabeza y varios cortes en el cuerpo pero seguía diciendo que estaba bien, que no se iría hasta saber que la Lopunny y yo estábamos a salvo… Desde ese día él se convirtió en quien yo más apreciaba, en mi compañero y gran amigo, para él era el mismo sentimiento, conmigo y el resto de sus pokemon era amable y cariñoso, preocupado y justo, siempre sonriente…-tras esto suspiró y volvió a mirar a la luna llena para quedarse en silencio por varios segundos.

-si tanto te quería ¿Por qué permite que te hagan daño y vagues por todas partes?-pregunté molestándome, ella hablaba con demasiado aprecio a los humanos que yo tanto odiaba y no encajaba lo que decía con lo que realmente pasaba. En cuanto terminé mi pregunta ella me miró triste, sus ojos brillaban de lamentos… ese fue el rostro más expresivo que vi en ella desde que la conozco. Luego suspiró mirando al piso para volver a mirarme y hablar.

-pasé varios años con él-continuó luego de un segundo, ignorando mí pregunta-tras un par de años en aventuras y travesías se situó en una ciudad, su ciudad natal. Cuando regresó todos lo saludaban y comentaban todo lo que había crecido en ese tiempo, al parecer era muy querido por esa gente… pasadas unas semanas de instalarnos comenzó a estudiar para una profesión, él quería ser médico, ayudar a la gente y a los pokemon a su alrededor… todo era perfecto, hasta que ocurrió un accidente-volvió a mirar al piso, la mirada algo nublada y perdida-él estaba cerca del lugar y fue a ayudar, sacó a todos sus pokemon para que auxiliaran a los heridos… y un hombre grito… "¡un Absol, un Absol! Es culpa del pokemon catástrofe", en seguida todos me miraron de una manera extraña… todos se alejaron… mi entrenador notó que yo estaba algo impactada por esto y me guardó. Pasado un tiempo ocurrió otro accidente… y otro… un incendio, un temblor fuerte, un automóvil impactado… cada cierto tiempo había problemas… como en todos lados ¿no? Yo sabía que los accidentes no eran mi culpa pues yo solo puedo saber cuándo ocurrirán catástrofes naturales, además no las causo solo las predigo... por supuesto él también sabía esto y nunca me trató diferente… pero su deber personal también tiraba, no podía dejar a estas personas solas y siempre corría a ayudarlas. Yo entendía que no podía ayudar pues solo causaría más problemas… pero tras un tiempo no importaba si yo estaba o no presente, si mi entrenador estaba o no cerca, ya era una costumbre para todos decirlo, "esto pasó por que el pokemon catástrofe vive aquí"… aún las personas trataban bien a mi entrenador, todos sabían de su buen corazón y no lo culpaban por protegerme… pero casi nadie se pasaba por la casa ni partía una conversación con él… "no es por ti cariño, las personas le temen a tu pokemon" dijo una vez una mujer, no era de la ciudad pero se estaba quedando unos días, ella también tenía un Absol, dos de hecho, asique entendía nuestra situación, solo que ella no vivía en ciudades, decía preferir mantenerse alejada de las personas molestas… él le tomó la palabra, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de vivir tranquilo con nosotros, sus compañeros y amigos. Un día nos sacó y nos miró con una sonrisa, "haremos un nuevo viaje" nos explicó, enseguida entendí que se iría de la ciudad para no seguir teniendo problemas, dicho eso guardo a todos excepto a mí… se me acercó y acarició mi cabeza con cariño, "no es tu culpa linda, no te sientas mal"… siempre me sonreía así, no importaba lo que pasara…-tras esto esperó unos segundos en silencio y luego continuó relatando-empacamos todo y nos preparamos para partir… él sabía que yo seguía sintiéndome mal asique se aseguro de tranquilizarme antes del viaje y me llevó fuera de la pokebola… subimos a la camioneta y comenzó el viaje, yo iba en el asiento del copiloto, él me iba bromeando y riendo como siempre… hasta que algo se atravesó, un pokemon apareció de la nada en la carretera y él no pudo chocarlo, por inercia volteó el volante para esquivarlo y caímos por una pendiente. Lo último que recuerdo es que él me abrazó mientras caíamos, luego todo se volvió negro…-ya no me miraba, solo al piso y hablaba en voz baja, como si hubiera olvidado mi presencia-desperté horas después, él aun me abrazaba… estábamos tirados en el pasto y había mucha, mucha sangre… y él no respiraba… no respiraba…-en cuanto dijo esto guardo silencio y siguió mirando al piso fijamente-no… respiraba…-repitió con voz cortada, me levanté rápido y me recosté a su lado acomodando mi cabeza en su cuello, ella pareció recordar que no estaba sola ahí y sacudió la cabeza levantándose y volteando nuevamente hacia mí, noté que sus patas temblaban ligeramente pero ella se mantenía firme y con rostro impasible-luego vino una ambulancia y todo se lleno de ruido, fue un completo caos… y para cuando todo se calmo ya estaba frente a su tumba… todos sus pokemon lloraban su muerte…-volvió a mirar a la luna-hasta el cielo lloro ese día…-y sonrió irónicamente-todos excepto yo. ¿Cómo podría llorar cuando fue mi culpa?-nuevamente parecía hablar consigo misma-Cómo podría llorar…-suspiró negando y volvió a mirarme en silencio-después de eso rompieron mi pokebola y me echaron de la cuidad… pero no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no puedo evitar ir a veces… ya sea a la que fue su casa o a su tumba, o al aniversario de su muerte, este día hace ya 3 años…-suspiró nuevamente-por eso no debes culpar a esas personas-me dijo ahora segura-yo las provoco al volver a la ciudad sin permiso.

-tú…-hablé por fin, levantándome-eres realmente estúpida…-comenté acercándome a ella, quien solo asintió tranquila para luego quedarse estática al sentir que la abrazaba con mi cuello y una pata mientras me sentaba-no fue tu culpa… tonta.

* * *

No pude mover ni un musculo al sentir como me abrazaba, por un segundo me dejé llevar por su calidez. "No es tu culpa…" eran palabras que realmente deseaba escuchar pero sabía que no eran ciertas, por mucho que me agradara escucharlas, por mucho que disfrutara su tacto, su suave pelaje, de esa fuerte y masculina esencia que desprendía, lo único que había logrado oler en años… y debía admitir cuanto me fascinaba… por mucho que amara esa sensación no podía dejarme llevar por ello, me alejé mirándolo fijo y negué en silencio, él me miró serio, tranquilo. Retrocedí apenas, aun sentía el punzante dolor en la pata y eso me dificultaba caminar pero me mantuve firme para que no lo notara.

-esa fue mi explicación-comencé a hablar nuevamente-muchas gracias por siempre ayudarme… adiós-dicho esto di media vuelta para intentar irme, si seguía ahí, si me quedaba ahí… quizás no podría aguantar lo que sentía, justo como aquel día en nuestro último encuentro, quizás no lograría alejarme nuevamente…

-ah no, no te irás esta vez-le escuché decir para verlo frente a mí en posición de defensa, se veía decidido, la pose era la misma que la última vez-no te dejare escapar otra vez, además sigues herida, mañana a primera hora iremos donde la vieja esa y luego veremos que hacer-avanzó un paso firme-pero no te irás así tenga que herirte o amarrarte.

-no lo entiendo…-expresé finalmente, perdiendo la cordura lentamente, ¿porque siempre se preocupaba? De todas maneras luego hablaba cortante y solo se alejaba-no te entiendo…-continué mirándolo suplicante-¿Por qué eres así? Me insultas mientras me ayudas, me tratas como basura para luego protegerme, me dices que me vaya y luego que me quede… no lo comprendo, tus señales son confusas…

-¿d-de que estás hablando? yo… yo soy así con todo el mundo-pareció ponerse nervioso, retrocedió un paso mientras hablaba.

-es cierto que eres amable… pero no con todos, eres amable con quienes consideras lo merecen… eso me lo explicó Souta, pero es por ello que no lo entiendo… ¿me consideras siquiera?-le pregunté avanzando un paso, sentía mis piernas flaquear-si me consideras… ¿Por qué luego actúas así? Después de ayudarme me echas de tu terreno, nunca has impedido que me vaya hasta ahora… ¿Qué pasa contigo?-sin quererlo subí un poco el tono de voz, no quería desesperarme, de verdad, realmente no quería, pero desde nuestro último encuentro no pasaba una noche sin que me preguntara por qué intento detenerme, sin que quisiera preguntarle por qué… por qué…

-es… ¡eso no te importa!-intentó defenderse sin responder, desesperándome más.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cada vez que se te pregunta sobre ti dices lo mismo!-grité finalmente, explotando, no podía seguir conteniendo esa presión en mi pecho-tú puedes saber de los demás y meterte en sus vidas pero que nadie vaya a decirte nada que en seguida muerdes y gruñes-le espeté enfadada-no soy un cachorro como Yuta, no me das miedo Midnight-le desafié avanzando otro paso, él me miró fijamente enfadándose y mostrando los dientes.

-¡¿y tú que derecho crees que tienes para gritonearme así?! ¡Que no se te olvide que aquí mando yo!-rugió encarándome.

-¡y a mí que me interesa! ¡Que no se te olvide que estaba intentando largarme cuando te me pusiste enfrente!-grité avanzando un paso más-¡Eres un maldito inmaduro! ¡No puedo creer que me enamorara de alguien como tú!-… mierda…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida de lo que dije y retrocedí un paso mirándolo asustada, él se quedo callado con la boca abierta y la mirada sorprendida.

-t-tú… ¿Que dijiste…?-preguntó incrédulo pestañeando repetidas veces.

* * *

Mis oídos lo escucharon pero mi cabeza no lo entendía, ¿ella dijo lo que creo que dijo? Pero… pero… y entonces…

-¡¿entonces por qué te vas?!-grité después de por fin comprender lo que había dicho, aunque aún no estaba seguro sobre mi reacción ante ello, solo sabía que había algo ligero en mi pecho, algo casi agradable.

-¿Qué?-me miró incrédula.

-¡¿Por qué te vas?! ¡¿No deberías querer estar aquí?!-la ligera sensación presionaba contradictoriamente mi pecho mientras hablaba, quería que se quedara.

-¡¿y a ti que te importa?!-gritó repitiendo mis palabras-¡No planeo estar dando lastima con tontos sentimientos no correspondidos! ¡Ya suficiente tengo con deberte las veces que me has salvado, maldición!-se veía realmente frustrada y enfadada, nunca la había visto así, incluso nunca la había escuchado levantar siquiera un poco el tono, menos a mí.

-¡¿y quién demonios te dijo que no era correspondido?!-… ok… yo no quise decir eso, abrí los ojos callándome el hocico, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme o negarlo y bueno, fue más o menos un año sin dejar de pensar en ella, ¿cómo no lo supe antes? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Ella tenía razón, era un inmaduro y además un estúpido, solo que no sabía de donde rayos salieron las palabras si antes no me había dado cuenta, sentí mi pecho presionar más, entendí ahora que esto era por qué mi interior tiraba hacia ella, a no dejarla ir, a mantenerla a mi lado, ¿Cómo fui tan ciego?

La vi retroceder un paso negando y avancé hacia ella, ya no se veía molesta sino asustada y confundida.

-no… no te acerques-pidió retrocediendo más y trastabillando por su pata herida-tú no has dicho nada, esto no es…-cerró los ojos como sufriendo y volvió a mirarme-esto no es verdad, ya tengo que irme…-volteó rápidamente comenzando a correr a tropiezos, enseguida la seguí y la detuve.

-¡te harás daño, estúpida!-le grité poniéndome frente a ella, intentó zafarse por un lado y le retuve el paso-antes pudiste escapar pero en esta zona yo tengo ventaja-suspiré mirándola-además no llegaras muy lejos con esa pata asique ya deja de forzarte-le pedí acercándome un poco más.

Ella se alejó negando, comencé a enfadarme nuevamente y me acerqué más rápido para bloquearla y detenerla.

-realmente no te entiendo mujer-volví a hablarle, ella me miró extrañada-primero me hablas sobre ti y luego te quieres ir, luego me dices… me dices lo que sientes y nuevamente te quieres ir, entonces yo me confieso-de algún modo un tanto extraño y confuso…-¡y te quieres ir! Es la tercera maldita vez que intento detenerte en menos de una hora ¿quieres que te ruegue? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-me miró negando, como asustada, avancé un paso más-porqué lo hare si hace falta-¿hola? Si, busco a mi orgullo… oh, de acuerdo no está, llamare luego.

Me miró estupefacta, tras un rato comenzó a balbucear pero no se le entendía lo que decía, usé ese tiempo para recuperar mi momentáneamente perdida compostura, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? Midnight, el lobo solitario del bosque oscuro arrastrándose por una hembra y por si fuera poco ella evitándome, esto no podía ser cierto, no me reconocía a mí mismo. Si bien había cambiado estos últimos meses, cambiado para bien, mi orgullo de lobo seguía ahí latente y ser humillado y rechazado por una hembra lo hería y quebraba un poco, tirando y pidiéndome que me recompusiera y la pusiera en su lugar, que no me arrastrara, ni por ella ni por nadie, entonces volvía a atacar mi corazón, sentí como comenzaba a formarse una tormenta, ¿orgullo contra amor? Esa no era una batalla justa. Finalmente suspiré y me acerqué un poco más a la Absol frente a mí.

-ya me humillaste y me humillé lo suficiente-dije ya harto de la tensión y el silencio para mirarla a los ojos encontrando en su mirada un extraño tormento-solo deja de huir, dime que me quieres y ven a mi lado mujer-pedí-exigí con firmeza.

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?-me preguntó negando con voz dolida-no es así de fácil… lamento haber gritado todo eso pero… no puedo solo correr hacia ti… yo estoy maldita… no tengo el derecho de ser feliz…-miró al suelo sufriendo-no tengo derecho…-suspiré y me acerqué… de nuevo.

-y lo reitero… eres estúpida…-comenté con voz suave para luego acariciar su rostro con el mío-no me importa lo que creas… no voy a dejar que te vayas… yo no me humillo así nada más sin obtener nada… asique te quedas conmigo o te quedas conmigo-indiqué mirándola a los ojos decidido a no dejarla ir.

-pero…-intentó refutar y la detuve negando.

-pero nada, si intentas irte te detendré y si logras irte te seguiré, no me vas a dejar con las manos vacías ¿de acuerdo?-le miré firme y seguro.

-Eres un gran terco ¿sabes?-asentí tranquilo, ella hizo una ligera mueca de sonrisa y le sonreí en respuesta al gesto.

Tras esto ella solo suspiró y me abrazó unos segundos para luego dar media vuelta hacia la cama, la seguí en silencio y cuando se recostó me acerqué algo lento para acostarme a su lado, ella me miro un tanto extrañada y levemente sonrojada.

-MI cama, mi lugar-explico tranquilo para ver cómo abría la boca intentando refutar, antes de que lo hiciera me acomodé pasando mi cabeza por sobre su cuello, inhale profundamente su aroma y cerré los ojos, luego de unos minutos ella comenzó a destensarse hasta finalmente agachar la cabeza y acomodarse para dormir a mi lado.

Realmente no pude conciliar el sueño pero me mantuve tranquilo y quieto siendo hipnotizado por su esencia gran parte de la madrugada hasta que sentí que se levantaba deshaciendo mi abrazo y comenzaba a caminar para salir del claro.

-¿y se puede saber dónde crees que vas?-pregunté en mi lugar sin abrir los ojos.

-¿e-eh?-abrí un ojo para verla, había volteado hacía mí y me miraba sorprendida-yo…

-ya te dije que iremos donde la vieja Momoko y luego podrás irte… si quieres-expliqué insinuando la última parte mientras me levantaba y estiraba para caminar hacia ella-a estas horas ya debe haber llegado-comenté poniéndome a su lado y agachándome-sube-le dije enseguida para mirarla, ella negó rápidamente retrocediendo.

-está bien, de verdad puedo caminar sola-respondió sonriendo algo nerviosa.

-se que puedes-me encogí de hombros-pero quiero llegar rapido donde la vieja esa, mientras más pronto lleguemos más pronto nos iremos-tras esto volví a acercarme a ella y nuevamente negó, suspiré comenzando a molestarme-¿subirás por las buenas o por las malas? No me hagas volver a jalarte-le miré serio y ella me sostuvo la mirada un momento para finalmente suspirar.

-no puedo discutir contigo ¿cierto?-comentó sonriendo resignada para acercase a mí, enseguida me agaché y se montó a mi espalda.

-es bueno que lo entiendas-bromeé relajado para comenzar a caminar.

El viaje fue silencioso y tranquilo, iba a paso lento y calmado siendo casi completamente envuelto por su suave y agradable aroma, ahora que entendía lo que sentía por ella me dejaba deleitar tranquilamente y sin oponer resistencia alguna a sus encantos.

-pensé que querías llegar pronto-susurró completamente acomodada en mi lomo con la cabeza hundida en mi melena.

-cambié de opinión-expliqué enseguida pues la situación era realmente agradable.

-pensé que eras más decidido-bromeó riendo ligeramente sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-lo soy-me defendí tranquilo-y estoy completamente decidido a retenerte conmigo todo el tiempo que pueda-expliqué asintiendo levemente en confirmación.

-eres un gran tonto…-susurró después de un segundo ocultando un poco más la cara en mi melena.

-también-asentí nuevamente para escucharla reír y revolverme un poco el pelo.

Tras esto el viaje volvió a ser silencioso hasta llegar con la vieja Momoko. En cuanto entramos a su zona la vimos ya trabajando en la cura de un magullado Houndoom, seguramente perteneciente a la jauría de Souta. Caminé lento hasta acomodarme tras él en la fila en silencio, enseguida lo vi voltear la vista y gruñirme en advertencia, yo hice lo mismo desde mi posición enseñándole los dientes hasta que la vieja hablo.

-¡no te pongas necio!-le regañó golpeteándole el hocico, a lo que él respondió disculpándose rápidamente para que enseguida ella me mirara-¡y tú deja de herir gente gran bribón!-me exigió con una venita en la frente apuntándome con su pata, aunque debía decir que nuestra relación había avanzado ligeramente del odio al gran desagrado en este tiempo.

-¡yo no la herí vieja habladora!-me defendí molestándome enseguida-¡no traería un enemigo en mi espalda, maldita sea!-le dije lo obvio para luego recibir una nueva cara de molestia.

-eso no cambia que no pueden pasar 2 semanas sin que llegue un nuevo herido por meterse a tu famoso terreno-se quejó volviendo a su trabajo mientras el Houndoom paseaba la mirada entre nosotros en guardia-no puedo irme tranquila de viaje con mi maestra ni por un mes preocupada de que heridos habrás dejado en mi ausencia-negó con la cabeza casi terminando su trabajo con el pokemon-¡no me dejas descansar nunca!-se quejó fastidiada de forma dramática para luego golpetearle el lomo al Houndoom-¡listo!-cambió completamente su expresión a una de felicidad y el pokemon se levantó con un impulso para agachar la cabeza en reverencia a la Chansey como agradecimiento en lo que ella le acariciaba la cabeza animada.

En seguida el pokemon comenzó a irse y giré un poco la cabeza hacia él.

-dile a tu jefe que su querida amiga volvió herida-le mandé como recado al pokemon que volteó un segundo gruñendo-y no te hagas el malo que no asustas a nadie con ese ronroneo-me burlé mirándole desafiante, él puso una expresión más enojada enseñando los dientes pero finalmente asintió resignado para irse corriendo mientras yo avanzaba hasta el lugar de la pokemon y me agachaba para que mi carga bajara en completo silencio.

-¿Qué te paso cariño? Estas cubierta de sangre seca-dijo con un pequeño gesto de preocupación-eso es malo para tu lindo pelaje, debiste tomar un baño o limpiarte enseguida-le recomendó, más preocupada de su pelaje que de las heridas…-bueno, veamos-comenzó a toquetearla a modo de examen en ciertas partes del cuerpo-como supuse, no hay huesos rotos, solo un par de magulladuras y hematomas-enseguida comenzó a curarlos-tu pata esta esquinzada, aunque no es nada grave, descansando un día sin forzarla estarás del todo recuperada cariño-le explicó mientras se paseaba curando su cuerpo con avidez y destreza-y tú-me llamó la atención mirándome nuevamente-no es la primera vez que esta joven llega apaleada, deberías cuidarla mejor-me regañó fastidiada para continuar con su trabajo.

-eso díselo a ella-me quejé echándome un rato mientras la médico se ocupaba de todo-ella es la que huye de mi todo el tiempo-dicho esto me miró en silencio mientras la vieja reía.

-¿y quién no? Si yo tuviera a mi lado un lobo gruñón y peleonero con mal carácter también huiría, o le daría una paliza… o ambas-comentó negando con la cabeza-no te culpo cariño-dijo ahora dirigiéndose nuevamente a ella-si tu pareja es tan irritable no hay mucho más que hacer-en cuanto dijo eso me atraganté con nada en realidad y me levanté dando la espalda algo avergonzado, más que nada porque ella aun no me daba el sí… bueno en realidad no estaba seguro de haberle pedido ser mi pareja… no con palabras al menos.

-Pero él también es muy amable y bueno-le escuché defenderme y giré un poco el rostro para verla sonriendo con sutileza en ese precioso rostro redondo-siempre me protege cuando estoy en problemas-explicó con una amable y suave sonrisa sincera.

Tras esto solo sonreí por su actitud y negué con la cabeza para volver a mirar a otro lado un momento, luego de un momento volví a mi lugar tras ella y segundos después vi como llegaba una Espeon a formarse tras de mí con la pata y el lomo heridos. Luego un rato la vieja volvió a hablar.

-listo pequeña, asegúrate de descansar-le exigió la pokemon mientras ambos nos levantábamos-y tú asegúrate de cuidarla bien-me miró molesta, bufé y comenzamos a alejarnos.

Estábamos por salir del claro cuando volteé hacia la pokemon que ya estaba curando la pata de la Espeon y agaché un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento, entonces la vi sonreír y asentir, ¿me vio? El punto era pasar desapercibido… enseguida volteé para seguir el camino junto a Luna.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté al alcanzarla.

-mucho mejor… ahora necesito un buen baño-dicho esto rió y continuamos el camino, al pasar por el lago me desvié.

-esta agua es muy fresca-expliqué cuando me miro extrañada-vamos-en seguida la empujé un poco con la cabeza y me acerqué al lago, ella me siguió de cerca y me lancé al agua refrescándome enseguida para sacar la cabeza y verla aun afuera, enseguida la miré animado-¡entra!-le incité, ella pareció dudar, tocó el agua con una sola pata y me molesté asique volví a meterme bajo el agua para impulsarme hacia arriba, tomarla con ambas patas y jalarla dentro conmigo.

-¡ah!-gritó en cuanto volvimos a salir-¡malvado!-se quejó lanzándome agua con una pata.

-¿y recién te das cuenta?-reí también lanzándole agua.

Tras eso comenzamos una corta guerra que claramente gané y al rato salimos del agua para sacudirnos y tiramos por ahí mientras se secaba nuestro pelaje.

Finalmente volvimos a mi terreno y entramos al claro para echarnos a dormir.

-Más te vale estar aquí cuando despierte…-susurré cerrando los ojos, ella no respondió.

Suspiré y traté de conciliar el sueño. Estaba anocheciendo cuando desperté, miré a mi alrededor y no la encontré, suspiré resignado, aunque sabía que pasaría y que no podía retenerla no podía dejar de sentirme decepcionado.

Pasados unos días vagaba por el terreno y las afueras esperando sentir su aroma, nada. Tras una semana me metí a la montaña buscando, caí más de una vez, mis patas eran para la tierra del bosque no para las rocas de la montaña, aun así continué buscando durante todo el día y los días siguientes, había pequeños rastros de su aroma pero rondaban por todos lados y no me guiaban a ningún lado.

-¿Dónde te metiste ahora mujer?-me preguntaba a mi mismo mientas buscaba.

Solo me quedaba una opción, pero meterme a esa ciudad no era algo que fuera a hacer, menos con la insoportable peste que rondaba por ahí.

Aun con todo lo que me negué, ¿Qué rayos hacia a las afueras de la ciudad? Intenté olfatear, aunque quisiera no podía meterme así nada más, menos con mi tamaño. No lograba percibir su aroma pues estaba todo apestado a humano, aun así decidí entrar, quizás encontraría algún dato sobre ella, tenía que haber algún pokemon decente que la conociera, quizás sus antiguos compañeros de equipo… un Typhlosion y una Lopunny, eran los únicos que me nombro en su historia. Comencé a mirar por las afueras en búsqueda de algún criadero o algo que me acercara. Tras un rato encontré algo, acompañado de un fuerte aroma a flores vi una Lopunny, era una floristería. En seguida me acerqué con rapidez y el mayor sigilo posible, la ciudad no era demasiado grande y no había mucha gente alrededor asique no fue tan complicado escabullirme. En cuanto estuve cerca me acerqué corriendo para pararme frente a la pokemon que retrocedió asustada.

-¿tú la conoces?-pregunté enseguida, ella me miró aterrada.

-¿a-a-a q-quien?-temblaba más de lo que hablaba.

-la Absol, Luna ¿fue tu compañera de equipo?-enseguida me miro extrañada y perdió un poco el miedo avanzando un paso hacia mí.

-¿conoces a Lunita? ¿Le paso algo?-me preguntó ahora preocupada.

-sí, algo así, ¿no se ah pasado por acá?-ella lo pensó un momento.

-La última vez que vino fue en el aniversario del maestro-respondió apoyando la pata en su mejilla-¿ella está perdida?

-no sé si perdida, solo que no la he visto hace un tiempo y tengo que hablar con ella-expliqué rápido.

-entonces puede que esté en su escondite-comentó como recordando-está bastante lejos, tengo que advertirte, pasando las laderas a unos kilómetros de aquí, hacia el oeste, hay varias cuevas camufladas en la zona y ella solía ir a meterse por ahí, quizás aún lo hace, pero... ¿tú como la conoces?

-yo… la conocí hace un tiempo en el bosque por las afueras de la ciudad-digo rápidamente-ya me voy, dile a la humana esa que deje de llorar.

Enseguida la Lopunny volteó sorprendida a ver a la que supuse era la dueña de la floristería que temblaba asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia ella para calmarla mientras me volteaba para perderme en un callejón y salir de la ciudad rápidamente.

Seguí las instrucciones de la pokemon a ciegas, no tenía muchas más opciones y ya me estaba hartando de no encontrarla asique solo corrí todo lo que pude por las montañas, terminé bastante magullado y por la mañana me tiré a descansar en algún rincón oculto, me topé con algunos pokemones territoriales de la zona pero no tenía tiempo para perder en batallas estúpidas por un terreno que no quería asique solo me largaba rápidamente para continuar. Al día siguiente estaba llegando al terreno que me describió la Lopunny cuando por fin percibí su aroma, lo seguí rápidamente y me encontré con una pequeña cueva de entrada igual de pequeña, me escabullí por un lado y entré siguiendo el aroma hasta que divise el preciado bulto blanco, recostada y aovillada en una esquina, parecía dormida. Me acerqué más y pasé a llevar una piedra, lo cual la alerto enseguida haciendo que se levantara en posición de defensa, para luego verme y asustarse un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Viste un fantasma?-pregunté bromeando para acercarme.

-¿q-que haces aquí?-me miró dudosa sin avanzar ni retroceder.

-¿no lo recuerdas? Te dije que si te ibas te seguiría-le sonreí tranquilo y avancé otro paso-y aquí me tienes, a tus pies y en servicio-confirmé haciendo un gesto exagerado de servidumbre-ahora, volvamos-exigí dando media vuelta con un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que me siguiera.

En cuanto comencé a caminar me detuve, no escuchaba sus pasos asique volteé a verla, me miraba fijo, en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te mueves?-volví a acercarme.

-sabes que no es tan fácil ¿verdad?-nuevamente irradiaba tristeza-no importa lo que digas, no se puede cambiar el pasado ni arreglar los errores…-miró al piso como decepcionada.

-claro que no, solo puedes seguir adelante-le observé fijamente hasta que me miró-caminar un paso a la vez hasta superar tu pasado-me acerqué un poco mientras hablaba-y nadie puede ayudarte si tú misma no estás dispuesta a hacerlo-ella desvió un segundo la mirada para luego volver a mirarme.

-no pasa un solo día sin que recuerde su sonrisa… y su rostro cuando desperté aquel día…-en seguida me acerqué a abrazarla con cuidado.

-está bien… está bien que lo recuerdes… pero no sufras con culpas que no son tuyas…-presioné mi cuello contra el de ella dándole firmeza.

-pero fue por mi…-su voz sonaba aun más triste que antes-por mí se forzó a dejar su lugar... por mí decidió irse de ahí… para caer a la muerte…-un pequeño sollozo ahogado hizo que acariciara su cuello y rostro con cariño y delicadeza.

-mira… mi opinión de los humanos no es la mejor…-susurré tranquilo entre caricias-pero si él te quería tanto como parecía en todo lo que me contaste… si fue capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por ti… dudo mucho que te culpe…-me alejé un poco para mirarla a los ojos, se veían cristalinos y perdidos-él estaría triste de que vivieras tu vida de esta manera, sin poder superarlo… caminando con miedo de causar más tristezas que desde el principio no fueron tu culpa-junté mi nariz con la suya-debes ser capaz de ver la realidad… de superar lo que te atormenta…-susurré sin desviarle la mirada ni un segundo.

-yo… necesito un tiempo… -me miró suplicante, asentí cerrando los ojos un segundo para volver a mirarla.

-solo si me prometes que volverás a mí…-le pedí suplicante, no quería perderla… no me sentía capaz de perderla.

Ella me miró unos segundos y asintió para acariciar mi rostro con el suyo.

-volveré… solo dame tiempo…-pidió con voz amable, sonaba mejor que antes.

Asentí y tras unos segundos nos separamos, la miré y le sonreí retrocediendo para irme… pero me retracte y me acerqué acortando distancias para la besarla de improviso con algo de brusquedad, luego me alejé mirándola mientras me relamía la boca, ella me veía atónita y sin palabras con los ojos bien abiertos… sonreí nuevamente para dar media vuelta.

-eso es para que me recuerdes… te estaré esperando, asique no te tardes tanto-dije sin mirar atrás para salir de la cueva sin esperar una respuesta.


	4. Recuperándola, ¿perdiéndola?

Hola! Perdon por la demora, la verdad me estanqué por completo para este capitulo, cuando me di cuenta ya habia pasado una semana y yo habia planeado subir cada 3 dias app :C perdon por no cumplir como correspondia pero me alegraria mucho saber su opinion de este cap.

P.D. se acerca el final

P.D.2. me di cuenta de que habia algo mal en el capitulo 3 asique en un par de dias subire una nueva edicion del mismo para que quede mejor C:

.

KuroiNya

.

* * *

Volví a mis terrenos, el viaje duro 3 días pues ya no tenía apuros por llegar. En cuanto estuve en casa me encontré con un par de intrusos, algunos pokemon se habían metido a mi terreno sin permiso al ver que yo no estaba y se habían empezado a apropiar de la zona esparciendo su olor, en cuanto los atrapé los molí a palizas, los mandé lejos para volver a marcar la zona como mía y finalmente descansar del viaje, reacomodé el claro ayudado por un par de pokemones planta y ya con todo de vuelta en su lugar me recosté en mi cama… solo para volver a relamerme la boca, la sensación ya había desaparecido y solo me daba más ganas de volver a tenerla.

Pasados unos días vino Souta a preguntar que tal iba todo con Luna, que el chico de su jauría le había dicho hacia una semana el mensaje que le mandé alegando que lo olvidó y cuando vino no había nadie. Le dije que ella estaba por las montañas haciendo sus cosas y que no había problemas para calmarlo pues parecía preocupado y, aunque no me creyó del todo, no preguntó más y tras un rato nos despedimos.

Los días continuaron pasando y yo volví a mi rutina diaria sin problemas, esperando cada noche a que volviera mientras admiraba la gran luna frente a mí.

Seguían las semanas y no había noticias, cada día pasaba un poco más lento mientras las semanas se convertían en meses.

Ya había transcurrido casi medio año, cada día sentía más ansiedad pero mi paciencia era grande y mi confianza en su promesa me mantenía quieto.

Y finalmente ocurrió, mientras dormía percibí algo extraño, me desperté enseguida olfateando para asegurarme y rápidamente me emocioné, partí a correr lo más rapido que pude y tras solo unos segundos vi al tan conocido y ansiado bulto blanco.

-¡Luna!-grité su nombre mientras me acercaba corriendo para abrazarla.

Ella me miro como extrañada y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre-comentó riendo para recibir mis caricias al llegar a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas mujer? Ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que no cumplieras tu promesa-fingí enfado golpeteando su cuello sin fuerza.

-Te extrañaba mucho-susurró enterrando su cara en mi melena-sobre todo tu aroma… pero aun no me sentía lista para volver…-entonces se alejó un poco para mirarme sonriente-pero ya está todo bien-me aseguró confiada.

-en ese caso… bienvenida a casa-le sonreí para volver a abrazarla un momento, luego lamí su mejilla y nos encaminamos al claro.

En cuanto llegamos nos recostamos juntos y jugueteamos, después de tanto tiempo lejos no había nada más exquisito que sentir su suave y deliciosa esencia y no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de alejarme de esa sensación.

Se sentía casi cómo un sueño poder tenerla por fin para mí, era como una recompensa por haber mantenido la calma, un gran premio por haber esperado, por haber tenido paciencia, pero al verla recostada junto a mí no podía evitar pensar que no era un premio, ni menos una recompensa… me acerqué un poco más y la abracé con cuidado acurrucando mi rostro sobre su cuello pensando… "ella es más valiosa que el más precioso de los tesoros del mundo… no puedo limitarla a un simple premio…"

Con este pensamiento en mente me dormí con una suave sonrisa.

Unos días después estábamos recostados, veníamos de darnos un chapuzón en el lago e íbamos a tomar una siesta cuando sentí su mirada sobre mí, abrí un ojo perezoso y la mire, me veía curiosa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté bostezando para enderezarme y mirarla.

-es solo… que me preguntaba sobre ti-me explicó ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-nada, es que estaba pensando, tú conoces mi historia, yo también quiero conocer la tuya… la razón de que odies tanto a las personas… y de que vivieras aquí solo tanto tiempo-me puse serio y miré al cielo, la luna menguante me sonreía, suspiré y tras un momento volví a mirarla, ella me esperaba expectante.

-pues… no es una gran historia-comencé desviando la vista al bosque para rememorar, hace tiempo que no pensaba realmente en ello…-fue hace unos 10 años ya. Yo era el hijo mayor del jefe de mi jauría y para mi edad uno de los más fuertes, tenia 2 hermanos, uno que nació en mi camada unas horas después que yo y una hermanita 1 año menor que nosotros, estaba casi decidido que yo sería el próximo líder de la manada, pero debía pelear con mi hermano por el puesto, él era el único que me hacia frente además de mi padre, en ese tiempo ya algo enfermo. Un día mí hermana nos salió con una pequeña sorpresa redonda, se había apareado con un Zoroark que pasaba de viaje, él la cortejó a escondidas de la jauría. No tuvimos muchos problemas con esto, claro, nos enfadamos, pero era la más pequeña y realmente la más consentida siendo la menor de las 5 hembras del grupo, asique mi padre termino perdonándola y dejó criar al huevo sin problemas, poco después nació mi sobrino, un pequeño saludable y juguetón, su personalidad era como la de Yuta cuando pequeño pero más travieso-aún recordaba cuando conocí al cachorro de Souta hace ya un buen tiempo-Un día pocas semanas después de que nació, faltaba poco para que se decidiera mi puesto en la jauría, estaba entrenando alejado de nuestro terreno cuando vi a mi hermana corriendo por ahí, la llamé y me dijo que su cachorro estaba perdido, que le quitó la vista de encima un momento y desapareció del terreno, enseguida la seguí para ayudarla a buscarlo y después de un rato percibimos su aroma… junto al de 2 humanos-guardo silencio nuevamente y suspiro-nos preocupamos y continuamos siguiendo el rastro hasta que llegamos a las afueras de una ciudad donde tenían al pequeño enjaulado, yo quise esperar una oportunidad para liberarlo pero mi hermana corrió desesperada pegando mordiscos y rasguños a todo a su paso, ella no era lo que se puede llamar fuerte pero atacó cuanto pudo a los tipos, obviamente yo la seguí para recuperar al cachorro y ayudarla, pero tenían un pokemon muy poderoso, un Salamence, no fue mucho trabajo para él destrozarnos, yo pude defenderme un poco pero igual terminé metido en la jaula con el cachorro, para mi hermana fue otro tema, el pokemon le había roto la pata asique no podía moverse, enseguida los tipos la miraron con una sonrisa malévola, "no sirve para subasta, es muy débil" dijo uno de ellos, "pero su piel puede venderse bien en el mercado negro" respondió el otro, ambos rieron y…-tomé aire un segundo para continuar el relato-la mataron a sangre fría para desollarla ahí mismo frente a nosotros… yo primero intentaba romper la jaula, pero cuando entendí lo que comenzaban a hacer me detuve y cubrí al pequeño que lloraba y gritaba por su madre para que no viera lo que hacían. Después de un rato de cerrar los ojos y negarle el paso y la vista al cachorro volví a escuchar a los tipos… "la cría tiene potencial, el padre no era tan inútil como la madre" "el macho es fuerte, podrían darnos un buen fajo"-repetí las exactas palabras de los hombres que aún a veces resonaban en mi cabeza-enseguida volteé a mirarlos sin darle paso aún al cachorro, el cuerpo de mi hermana ya no estaba, seguramente lo tiraron tras los arbustos a la camioneta que tenían sin embargo su pelaje estaba ahí tendido justo frente a nosotros… me resistí a perder el control, aún tenía que velar por el pequeño, nos iban a trasladar a otra jaula para separarnos asique metieron un palo para que yo me quedara quieto mientras intentaban tomar al cachorro oculto entre mi pelaje, en cuanto el tipo lo hizo recibió un fuerte mordisco en la mano que lo dejo sangrante y sin el dedo índice, me insultó todo lo que pudo mientras gritaba de dolor y su compañero me golpeaba con el palo para tomar rápidamente a la cría, en cuanto lo hicieron me volví loco, ese día aprendí a triturar… despedacé el palo y salí lo más rapido que pude de la jaula para atacarlos, me lancé sobre el que tenia a mi sobrino en la mano y le mordí el brazo quitándole un pedazo de piel para enseguida tomar al cachorro del pellejo y escapar… pero en cuanto di la vuelta el que tenia la mano herida me golpeó con fuerza en el hocico, no fue tan doloroso como yo esperaba enseguida esquivé el siguiente golpe para salir corriendo con el cachorro-esperé unos segundos cerrando los ojos y suspiré para continuar-después de alejarme lo suficiente para sentirme nuevamente seguro en el bosque dejé al cachorro en el piso para ver cómo estaba, entonces me di cuenta de porqué no sentí con tanto impacto el golpe del humano antes, esté le había dado de lleno en la cara al pequeño… y él vino sangrando y agitándose todo el camino que corrí, no lo noté porqué yo también tenía sangre de los dos tipos en el hocico, para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde… él se había desangrado todo el camino y ya respiraba con dificultad, cerré los ojos un segundo y luego… "perdóname"… le pedí para terminar con él definitivamente-mire al cielo en silencio perdiéndome en la luna por un segundo para seguir-no soportaba verlo en esas condiciones, sufriendo de esa manera… apenas respirando y gimoteando mientras llamaba aun en susurros a su madre-volví a callar un momento para superar la escena, hacia ya algún tiempo que no pensaba en el asunto, hace ya algún tiempo que no pensaba en el pequeño, en su carita y lo que le ocurrió…-después de que terminé con su vida me quedé con la cabeza gacha por varios minutos acariciando al ya muerto cachorro, fue entonces cuando llegó mi hermano, vio las marcas del cachorro y pensó que yo fui el culpable… después de eso todo fue un caos, todos dudaron que hubiera sido yo pues más de una vez me vieron cuidando de la cría mientras mi hermana cazaba sin embargo mi hermano nunca pudo superar lo que vio, él seguía pensando que fui yo y pensó más de una teoría de porque lo hice, finalmente se quedó con esta-suspiré un momento rememorando sus exactas palabras para repetirlas-"cuando secuestraron a mi hermana y la mataron pensaste que el cachorro crecería con odio y se fortalecería, todos sabíamos del potencial de fuerza que él podía tener en un futuro… tú pensaste que podría arrebatarte tu lugar entre nosotros y por eso lo terminaste antes de que él te terminara", sus palabras fueron muy claras, lo dijo frente a todos y terminaron por creerle, aunque mi padre fue el único que me defendió, alegando siempre que yo los cuidaba y protegía en todo momento hasta ese día, no pudo hacer mucho frente a toda la jauría… claro que podía imponerse, era el alfa después de todo pero el recelo de todos seguiría ahí sin importar que. Tras eso mi hermano comenzó una pelea conmigo, una que deliberadamente perdí, no ganaba nada convirtiéndome en el líder con toda esa desconfianza, cuando mi hermano ganó me mando al exilio, yo solo miré a mi padre en despedida, agaché la cabeza y me fui en silencio… vagué un par de años-mientras me llenaba de odio y rabia por mi hermana y su cachorro…-hasta ubicarme donde estamos ahora, hace ya 5 años de eso… el terreno no era de nadie pues no muchos querían meterse cerca de la zona de los Houndoom, me pareció el lugar perfecto pues para entonces yo ya era un rechazado social, no quería volver a inmiscuirme ni relacionarme con nadie asique marque los limites de mi terreno y comencé a vivir aquí en solitario hasta que un día pocas semanas después de situarme apareció Souta. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que no era más que un estúpido, me trataba demasiado bien a pesar de los insultos que le rugía y de cómo lo expulsaba de mi terreno hasta que un día peleamos, no recuerdo realmente que fue lo que le dije… algo así como "no te metas en mi vida" o algo por el estilo, el cambio totalmente su personalidad "madura niñato" fue lo único que me dijo tras apalearme y dejarme tirado en el piso, después de eso nos hicimos amigos-sonreí un poco al rememorar la escena-lo demás ya lo sabes-o casi todo, no sabes que indirectamente me ayudaste a superar lo que te acabo de contar… terminado por fin mi relato volví a mirar a Luna y me alarmé levantándome al verla-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-pregunté espantado, de sus ojos caían lágrimas y más lágrimas sin fin, incluso su nariz escurría mientras lloraba conteniendo sollozos al apretar los labios-¿Por qué lloras ahora?-pregunté ladeando la cabeza para volver a acostarme a su lado y confortarla.

-es… es que…-comenzó a hablar ocultando la cara en mi pecho y acurrucándose en mí-c-contaste todo t-tan calm-mado… se n-notaba en tu rostro c-cuanto sufriste… pero hablabas t-tranquilo y con c-calma… superaste t-todo eso práctic-camente sólo… y y-yo aun así… t-tuve la d-desfachatez de quejarme de m-mi vida frente a ti…-sollozaba entrecortada y triste, me sentí de cierta forma feliz pues sentí que ella estaba llorando por mí, que sus lágrimas suplían a las que yo nunca permití caer en todos estos años y sentí que finalmente la tristeza y culpa de aquel día terminaban por completo, aquello era la pieza que falta para poder superar por completo mi pasado, ella era lo que faltaba para conseguirlo, todo el tiempo fue ella quien me hizo falta para dar un paso al frente.

-no seas tonta…-susurré acomodando mi cuello sobre el suyo cobijándola con suavidad-no es tu culpa… no lo sabías… aunque no me quejaría si me mimas un poco por eso ¿eh?-le sonreí ladinamente buscando su mirada, en seguida ella me miro algo tímida y con los ojos brillosos por el llanto, con mi lengua sequé los restos de sus lágrimas y me sonrió acariciando su rostro con el mío cariñosa.

* * *

Al escuchar su historia no había podido evitar sentir un punzante dolor en mi pecho, mientras él hablaba mirando al bosque veía en su mirada el dolor, en su expresión el sufrimiento, en su voz la tristeza, todo por recordarlo para contármelo. Yo tenía un par de hermanos pero cuando fuimos independientes nos separamos y no los había vuelvo a ver asique no podía imaginar realmente como debió de ser crecer junto a alguien, pasar tu vida junto a alguien más y que de pronto te arrebaten a ese ser querido frente a tus ojos, no poder hacer nada mientras tanto y luego tener el valor de no derrumbarse… no lograba comprender del todo cómo Midnight tuvo la fuerza para no caer ante el dolor y seguir adelante, intentando proteger al recuerdo de su hermana, solo para perder también al pequeño… la sensación de impotencia, la frustración, el dolor de perder no solo uno sino dos seres queridos… solo para que después lo culparan de sus muertes… su propio hermano dudando de él y su jauría dándole la espalda, dejándolo solo y a su suerte, no me sorprende que antes fuera tan agresivo y solitario… entonces a eso se había referido Souta cuando los conocí, después de todo él lo dijo claramente, "no es que él quiera ser así, más bien… las circunstancias lo obligaron a volverse así" claro, ahora tenía mucho sentido… pero él había cambiado nuevamente, cuando lo conocí era solo una cascara de enfado y furia, ahora su actitud era mucho más amable, era divertido y hasta coqueto, con una mirada picara que demostraba cierta alegría madura y tranquila… ciertamente había acertado al enamorarme de él aunque ocurriera por accidente. Entonces me pregunté, ¿él era así antes de que ocurriera aquella tragedia? Y al pensarlo solo unos segundos mientras él limpiaba mis lágrimas y me cobijaba con su cuerpo no me cupo la menor duda, él era realmente así. Aquel pokemon a mi lado, confortando mi llanto por la tristeza de escuchar su propia historia, acariciando mi rostro y bromeando para calmarme mientras me entregaba firmeza y calidez, aquel era el verdadero Midnight, aquel que amaba desde hace tanto y no me había atrevido a enfrentar por miedo a herirlo… pero él ya estaba herido y se había curado a sí mismo prácticamente solo, podía permitirme quererle ¿verdad? Estaba bien, era correcto, ¿era aceptable permitirme amarle? Sus caricias me decían que sí, su mirada me confirmaba que sí, su cuerpo me llamaba a decir que sí.

* * *

Cuando comencé a acariciar su rostro y nuestras mejillas volvieron a tocarse sonreí sinceramente, ella no lo sabía, ella quizás nunca lo sabría, pero gracias a esta pequeña y preciosa pokemon yo había sido capaz de hablar tranquilo y sin titubear, había conseguido rememorar todo, con mucha tristeza pues avivar aquellas imágenes en mi mente era y seria siempre doloroso, pero lo había logrado gracias a su suave y relajante aroma, gracias a su sola presencia a mi lado.

Luego de un momento lamí su mejilla y seguí a su cabeza, comenzando a acicalar su pelaje lenta y tranquilamente, saboreándola sin prisas, después de tanto tiempo de esperar había aprendido a tomarme las cosas con calma y quería disfrutar de mi Luna por completo. Ella mientras yo me movía acicalando su pelaje se acomodó para lamer la parte baja de mi hocico y avanzó lentamente hasta mi cuello en respuesta a lo que yo hacía, continuamos las silenciosas atenciones hasta que yo bajé a su cuello lamiendo bajo su melena el comienzo de su lomo lentamente, sentí su cuerpo tensarse un poco mientras en el aire comenzaba a esparcirse un ligero aroma a feromonas, su esencia comenzaba a mezclarse, inhale profundamente sintiéndome perder en ella sin dejar de acicalarla, la vi moverse y apegarse ligeramente a mí y sonreí para detenerme, busqué su mirada mientras inflaba el pecho altivo y ella me observó desde su posición silenciosamente, luego de un momento acorté la distancia y la besé como anhelaba, de un modo más lento y apasionado, de manera que entendiera cuanto la amaba y deseaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Tras un rato infinito nos separamos respirando ambos agitados, volví a mirarla y lamí su mejilla antes de frotar su cuello con el mío mientras me apegaba un poco, ella correspondió las caricias y comenzamos a frotar lentamente nuestros lados mientras yo volvía a lamer su lomo acicalando cada detalle de este, disfrutando de sobre manera cada pequeña reacción de su cuerpo ante mí y mis atenciones mientras comenzaba a impregnarla con mi aroma, mientras lenta y tortuosamente la reclamaba como mía en lo que todo el claro se colmaba de la mezcla de nuestras esencias.

Mientras comenzaban a pasar los días comenzaba a sentirme un estúpido, ¿Cómo me tarde tanto en notar lo que sentía por ella? Y mientras más la miraba, más y más imbécil me sentía, no debí dejarla ir desde el principio, pero ahora entendía a qué se refería Souta con sus extrañas indirectas hace ya tiempo, él se dio cuenta antes que yo, mucho tiempo antes que yo.

Había pasado una semana desde que Luna llegó cuando estábamos recostados, recién despertando y sentí el aroma de Souta y Yuta junto a otros dos acercarse rápidamente, pequeño cachorro condenado ahora su olor también era ligeramente amenazante, ¿Cuándo demonios creció tanto ese condenado? Pero a lo importante, venían corriendo bastante rápido por lo que no tardaron más de un minuto en aparecer mientras yo me levantaba y acercaba un poco para recibirles, vi a Souta aparecer entre los arbustos y mirarme con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Corre!-me gritó animado para yo enarcar una ceja hasta que de los mismos arbustos apareció un Houndoom casi idéntico a Souta solo que con los cuernos un poco más delgados y cortos, este en lugar de frenar siguió corriendo hasta donde yo estaba mientras de los arbustos salían dos pequeños cachorros de Houndour idénticos el uno al otro solo que uno de ellos era de un azul violáceo, ambos muy parecidos a Yuta de pequeño. El Houndoom saltó sobre mí provocando que abriera mucho los ojos intentando retroceder para esquivar fallando por la falta de previsión y quedando con el pokemon de lado sobre mi lomo, a éste le siguieron los dos pequeños Houndour saltando sobre su lomo y quedando uno cerca de cada cuerno del mayor.

-¡Bájense pequeños engendros del mal!-grité fastidiado por el saludo intentando levantarme.

-¡jajaja! ¡Te advertí que corrieras amigo! Yuta reto a los cachorros a una competencia, el que te hiciera gritar más maldiciones ganaba jajaja-me explica animado Souta y le miro con una ceja enarcada gruñendo bajo-ya bájense demonios miniatura ¡para poder ir a darle una paliza a su maldito padre!-exijo molesto para escuchar las risas de los 4 perros sumadas a las de Luna, entonces volteó a ella-¿tú también? ¡Maldición mujer!-me quejo con ella frunciendo el ceño y los labios ahora sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzado de verme en esa situación frente a ella, entonces 2 de las risas se detienen.

Miro a Souta y en seguida a Yuta, ambos ya no me miraban a mí, miraban a Luna que ahora también había dejado de reír y les sonreía con cariño, Yuta se levantó de mi lomo aun con los cachorros sobre él, estos le preguntaban qué pasaba y por qué se había levantado, yo mientras tanto me levante y sacudí para comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

-No la miren tanto que es mía-dije fastidiado y un tanto celoso para llegar a su lado-y tú no les sonrías tanto mujer-le pido-exijo mirándola a los ojos, ella me sonrió con ternura en respuesta y acaricio un poco su rostro con el mío para volver a mirar a ambos Houndoom.

-Souta cuanto tiempo… Yuta mira cuanto has crecido-les habló en saludo con suavidad y ternura casi maternal.

-Lu… ¡Lunita!-dijo ahora Souta como saliendo del mini shock para acercarse rápidamente hasta donde estábamos, di un paso al frente y le bloqueé el paso gruñéndole por inercia, entonces el me miro frunciendo el ceño y me empujó hacia un lado con mucha fuerza-hazte a un lado que nadie te la robara-me gruñó para volver a mirarla y recuperar su sonrisa-¡cuánto ha pasado! ¿Un año ya? ¡Nos tenías abandonados!-dijo sin enfado en su voz mientras yo gruñía yendo a echarme a mi cama para mirar la escena en lo que Yuta también se acercaba animado.

-¡Amiga!-le saludó el más joven acercándose a abrazarla del mismo modo que lo hacía cuando cachorro sacándome una venita de enfado.

-¡cuidado que ya no eres tan enano!-le advertí para él alejarse y mirarme un tanto apenado asintiendo, luego dejó de prestarme atención y volteó a la preciosa Absol nuevamente.

-habíamos pensado que no volveríamos a verte por aquí-le comentó Souta-yo ya estaba preguntándome como ingeniármelas para sacar al peludo de ahí-me señaló con la cabeza sin mirarme-de la depresión jajaja-bromeó sacándole una risilla a luna y Yuta.

-¡To-sama! ¡Ni-sama! ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó uno de los cachorros mientras ahora ambos se medió ocultaban en los cuernos de yuta mirando a Luna curiosos.

-Es mi pareja enanos-les respondí yo en seguida y ambos me miraron abriendo los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿la pareja del tío?-preguntó el otro cachorro y asentí en silencio.

-¡TIA!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo girándose nuevamente a verla para bajar del lomo de Yuta y acercarse a trote metiéndose entre sus patas en un abrazo, aun eran muy pequeños para llegar a su lomo o cuello.

-la tía huele al tío jiji-comentó el cachorro negro para que el azul también olfateara su pelaje y ambos sonrieran asintiendo-como to-sama y ka-sama-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego seguir frotándose contra MI Luna, fruncí el ceño y volví a levantarme para acercarme.

-sí, sí, todos aman a Luna, ahora aléjense enanos-les dije amenazante agachándome para mirarlos, ambos me devolvieron la mirada abriendo los ojos y asustándose para correr tras las patas de su padre-sí que se parecen a ti cachorro-dije ahora con burla reemplazando al enfado mientras dirigía una mirada a Yuta, este sonrió un poco negando.

-cuando sean mayores serán más fuertes que yo, eso es un cambio-comentó él sonriendo orgulloso de sus hermanitos y yo rodé los ojos.

-Seguro, igual no me superaran ni en mil años mocosos-digo parándome altivo, estos condenados podían tener genes poderosos pero a diferencia de su padre no me superaban y no lo harían, con un perro molesto humillándome siempre bastaba y sobraba.

-jajaja ya, di eso en un par de años cuando mis hijos te pateen el trasero uno por uno-rio también orgulloso y altivo Souta, ambos nos miramos desafiantes y luego comenzamos a reír.

Tras esto nos quedamos conversando un rato, todo girando principalmente en Luna, en preguntas para ella y comentarios y anécdotas de lo que había pasado en este tiempo, dentro de ello Souta conseguía avergonzarme diciéndole a mi pareja como había cambiado y cosas por el estilo que yo no pensé que él realmente hubiera notado. Luego de un par de horas Souta y sus hijos se fueron dejándonos solos, en cuantos sus aromas desaparecieron de las cercanías me acerqué a Luna y ante su atenta mirada sonriente y animada pasé a su lado frotando mi lomo con el suyo hasta llegar a su cola dándome la vuelta para frotarme nuevamente contra ella sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento, ella perdió su sonrisa y me miraba ahora en silencio.

-¿qué haces…?-me preguntó cuándo estaba llegando a su lado, entonces pase mi cuello por sobre el suyo y lo frote contra su melena.

-apestas a fuego-explique dándole a entender que se le había pegado el aroma de los canes que acababan de irse-no me agrada-comenté para lamer al comienzo de su melena todo lo que era nuca sonriendo orgulloso al verla sonrojarse y cohibirse levemente para luego girar el rostro buscándome, la besé lenta pero fieramente obligándola a encogerse hasta quedar des espaldas al suelo, en seguida me separe y la vi mientras respiraba tan agitada como yo, volví a sonreír y comencé a lamer su cuello, pasando a la melena de su pecho hasta sus patas limpiando todo rastro de aromas por más ligeros que fueran, no permitiría que ella olvidara ni por un segundo que ahora era completamente mía.

El tiempo pasaba mientras seguíamos conociéndonos más, descubriendo parte por parte el pasado del otro y contando experiencias de cada uno, creando las propias, luciéndonos el uno frente al otro, desde que Luna había llegado a mis terrenos había comenzado a cazar y entrenar más que antes, buscaba presas más grandes, entrenaba por más tiempo, le hacía notar que era un buen ejemplar y que era todo suyo, pero también le demostraba que ella era completamente mía en el camino y le daba buenas razones para no olvidarlo nunca.

* * *

Sin importar qué pasara ni cuánto tiempo transcurriera, día a día Midnight me enamoraba cada vez más, siempre encontraba una nueva forma de atarme, de encantarme, de volverme loca, hacía falta solo una profunda mirada suya para que cayera a sus pies, pero debía decir con mucho orgullo que él había demostrado también ser capaz de caer ante mí con una mirada, no sabía cómo, por qué, pero aquel macho altivo, fuerte y orgulloso era capaz de doblegarse y ceder por mí, solo por mí. Me sorprendía demasiado el pensar que del mismo modo que él me enloquecía e hipnotizaba, que movía toda la tierra bajo mis patas era como yo lo hacía sentir a él, pero me hacía ver que así era, me hacía sentir como un preciado y valioso tesoro que debía cuidar con su propia vida y más.

También con el tiempo note que él realmente había cambiado, realmente había superado su pasado, de verdad había sido capaz de seguir adelante, yo quería hacer lo mismo, quería dejar de huir de lo que sucedió, dejar de contener esas lágrimas y ser capaz de enfrentar lo que había ocurrido para poder superarlo y seguir mi camino, en el cual Midnight me esperaba pacientemente.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Luna volvió a mí, habíamos pasado casi cada momento juntos, este tiempo había sido increíble, no había podido imaginarme a mí mismo tan bien hace un año, no había podido siquiera pensarme en esta situación, enamorado de una increíble pokemon que correspondía mis sentimientos y me hacía sentir el Mightyena más feliz de todos, no pude haber pedido nada mejor que el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos hasta ahora, hasta que un día mi preciosa pareja me salió con una pequeña sorpresa. Estaba echado en la cama cuando sentí su cabeza golpeteándome para hacerme despertar, gruñí y bufe con sueño pues me había ido a dormir hacia tan solo un rato y apenas había conciliado el sueño.

-¡Despierta flojo!-me exigió juguetona.

-¿Qué quieres mujer…?-pregunté sin abrir los ojos intentando ignorar los empujones.

-Es importante ¡Levántate!-hablaba como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, así difícilmente la tomaría enserio, fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera que decir.

Pasados un par de minutos de discutir y forcejear para que me levantara terminé cediendo, me paré perezoso y me estiré para bostezar y mirarla.

-listo, ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté entrando en curiosidad al ver cómo se movía frente a mí.

-¿no notas algo diferente?-me preguntó haciendo una pose derecha, moviéndose cada ciertos segundos de un lado al otro para que la examinara por completo.

-¿Qué se supone que debería ver?-pregunté confuso, por más que la veía no notaba nada raro, pelaje brillante, ojos vivos, cola altiva, rostro animado ¿Qué cambiaba?

-¡Eres un tonto! Mira bien-me exigió bufando molesta.

-¿podrías ayudarme un poco? No sé que se supone debería ver…-por más que intentaba descubrirlo no lo entendía.

-¡Dios! ¡Eres un idiota!-me gritó molestándose.

-¿y la novedad es…?-sonreí ladino y ella no pudo permanecer más de 3 segundos enojada pues por mi comentario comenzó a reír.

-bien, bien, como no puedes verlo te diré-y dicho esto se tiró al piso y se volteó quedando con las patas hacia el cielo para mirarme-¡Acércate!

La miré muy extrañado con una ceja enarcada y me acerqué preguntándome que hacía ahora.

-ahora pon tu pata en mi pansa-obedecí en silencio sin dejar de mirarla-¿no sientes nada?

Enarqué una ceja nuevamente, sentía su estómago.

-¡Por dios, que eres lento!-dijo molesta para levantarse de nuevo y mirarme con el ceño fruncido-Estoy preñada ¡Tonto!-en cuanto lo dijo tarde solo un segundo en procesarlo para luego sonreír ladina y burlonamente con una ceja enarcada.

-¿y te sorprende?-pregunté como si ya lo supiera mientras me acercaba un paso-después de estos últimos días me sorprendería que no lo estuvieras-tras esto sonreí insinuante y la miré fijamente, anticipando su reacción.

-¿Q-que dices?-desvió la mirada fingiendo molestia, aunque era más que obvio que estaba avergonzada.

-Encima con el increíble semental que tienes enfrente-me jacté de mi mismo mostrándole mi figura altivo sin quitarle la vista de encima-y después de cómo me buscaste…-no pude continuar pues me golpeó el pecho con la pata.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¿Y tú que esperabas? ¡Después de todo lo que me provocaste!-me gritó como enfadada mientras golpeaba mi pecho repetidas veces sin verdadera fuerza.

-Pero si yo no hice nada-me hice el desentendido riendo por su actitud.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Tú…! ¡Tú…!-no era ni siquiera capaz de decir lo que hice.

En seguida me acerqué a ella empujándola para que cayera nuevamente al suelo de espaldas, me puse sobre ella y le miré sonriente.

-¿yo… que?-y dicho esto lamí su mejilla y reí para acariciar su cuello y rostro calmadamente.

-tú eres un tonto…-susurró ahora recibiendo las caricias más relajada. Nos quedamos así unos minutos, mimándonos con cariño hasta que sentí unos aromas familiares demasiado cerca.

-¡Ejem!-escuché la voz de Souta y le mire apenas de reojo, venía con Yuta, Akira y Taichi, por cierto tapándole los ojos a los dos últimos.

-estamos ocupados, vuelve más tarde-dije sin inmutarme ni voltear la vista de mi Luna.

Pero no alcancé a hacer mucho más porque ella me quitó de encima y se acercó feliz a Souta y sus hijos olvidándome.

-¡Souta! ¡Grandes noticias!-le dijo alegre moviendo la cola.

-¿Qué paso Lunita?-le preguntó él mientras los gemelos se acercaban a ella y se metían entremedio de sus patas mimosamente.

-¡Tendré un bebé!-dijo emocionada sin poder contenerse, entonces Yuta y Souta la miraron sorprendidos y sonrientes.

-¡En hora buena!-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras yo me acercaba perezoso.

-¡Tía! ¡Tía!-gritaban los pequeños entremedio de sus patas emocionados.

-¡Nosotros jugaremos con el bebé de la tía!-dijo Akira moviendo su azulada cola emocionado.

-¡Y lo cuidaremos como hermanos mayores!-continuó Taichi haciendo lo mismo.

-Hey, hey-les interrumpí sentándome junto a Luna y mirando a los cachorros-para actuar como hermanos mayores ¿no deberían primero ser mayores?-les pregunté bromeando, ellos enseguida comenzaron a quejarse y lloriquear mientras nosotros comenzábamos a reír.

-¡aprenderemos a ser mayores y responsables con Yuta-nisama!-dijo finalmente Akira para correr al lado de su hermano mayor y sentarse altivo imitando la pose del ya nombrado.

En seguida Taichi le siguió y se pusieron cada uno a un lado como si de guarda espaldas de bolsillo se tratara.

Tras esto se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando con Luna, Yuta y Souta mientras yo intentaba echar la siesta siendo constantemente interrumpido por disque ataques sorpresa, claro, como los enanos ya tenían 8 meses querían aprender a cazar solos… y claro, que mejor que tío Midnight para ser su conejillo de indias.

Pasados unos días faltaba solo un poco para que apareciera nuestro huevo, por lo que le dije a Luna que se quedara en el claro mientras yo cazaba, tuve mucha suerte pues logré encontrar en los prados de hierba alta un joven Deerling separado de su manada, fue una presa fácil y lo suficientemente ligera para que pudiera arrastrarla sin muchos problemas por el bosque hasta el claro.

Fue cuando me adentré que noté algo raro, Luna no estaba. Dejé la presa tirada en el límite del claro y me acerqué por los árboles.

-¿Luna?-llame sonriendo de lado sin ganas-no te escondas-dije mirando alrededor, su olor estaba impregnado por todo el lugar pero no había una concentración fuerte-no es gracioso-ella definitivamente no estaba cerca.

Miré a todas direcciones preocupándome y sintiendo algo punzar en mi pecho.

-¡¿Dónde te metiste mujer?!-pregunté a la nada atrapando un rastro reciente para comenzar a correr rápidamente en esa dirección.


	5. Un Final, Un Comienzo

Bueno eh aqui el ultimo capitulo de la historia, espero les guste y me perdonen 3 gracias, muchas gracias a Cata-Chan1 y gatito LOL por haber seguido la historia y por alentarme a continuarla 3 luego de este cap vendria un epilogo para cerrar el ciclo y ya en un tiempo mas una version completa de Souta y su historia pro si les interesa, gracias 3

.

KuroiNya

.

* * *

Tras correr varios minutos el aroma se hizo más fuerte y tras otro par de minutos fue acompañado por un olor a sangre… apresuré el paso lo más que pude mientras lanzaba un prolongado aullido al cielo.

Por más que intentaba apresurarme no lo lograba y la velocidad no era suficiente en absoluto. Por fin el aroma incrementó más y supe que faltaba poco, hasta que por fin la vi de lejos, estaba aovillada en el suelo recibiendo golpes, patadas y palazos por parte de 3 hombres, el gordo de siempre y dos más jóvenes, el gordo le dio una fuerte patada en el tórax que logro levantarla y moverla de su lugar mostrando un pequeño huevo completamente blanco, ella rápidamente volvió a su lugar a tientas con sangre cayendo de sus costados, protegiendo el huevo con su cuerpo. Corrí a todo lo que me dieron las patas rugiendo con toda mi fuerza mientras veía un objeto plateado brillar en el suelo, ¿un arma? los hombres me vieron y retrocedieron asustados mientras me lanzaba con rabia sobre el gordo pensando en que pudo haber hecho. Todo era su culpa, él siempre estaba ahí, él era quien incitaba a los otros estúpidos a seguirla, él, siempre él, ¿Por qué no lo había matado antes? Trituré su brazo con toda la fuerza de la ira que sentía mientras me deleitaba escuchándolo gritar de dolor. Iba a ir a por su cuello cuando la escuché.

-Midnight…-susurró apenas desde su lugar, enseguida me detuve y volteé hacia ella, apresurándome a su lado.

-Luna…-susurré agachándome junto a ella y acariciando su rostro contra el mío.

-l-lo lamento…-susurró nuevamente, le faltaba el aire y se notaba muy mal herida, más de lo que había notado desde lejos-no quería c-causar problemas…-intento explicarse dolida.

-está bien, está bien-acaricié su rostro una vez más-no tienes que preocuparte, yo me encargaré de todo…-le di una pequeña lamida a su mejilla en lo que sentía una ramilla quebrarse cerca de nosotros.

Enseguida levante el rostro en esa dirección, ¿El gordo otra vez? ¿Es que no le bastaba? Tenía los ojos desorbitados, temblaba completamente y sujetaba su despedazado brazo con un trozo de ropa mientras con la otra mano sujetaba un palo grueso hacia mí con la esperanza de golpearme. Rugí volviendo a sentir como nacía la ira en mí. Me levanté y lancé hacia él con toda mi fuerza volviendo a triturar esta vez su otro brazo, si había tenido la más mínima piedad con este sujeto antes, esta vez no sería así. Tras unos segundos de destrozar su brazo hasta el hueso y escucharlo gritar y retorcerse desesperado me detuve y lo miré desde mi posición semi sobre él.

Esté me vio a los ojos temblando, mantuvo mi mirada un segundo en silencio y tras entender lo que haría comenzó a gritar por piedad desesperado… hasta que destrocé su cuello sin remordimientos.

Luego de un momento él dejó de temblar y respirar, miraba al cielo perdido, sonreí por fin escupiendo los restos de piel y carne de mi boca, sintiendo el asco por un segundo hasta que tomé atención en otra cosa, un golpe sordo a mi lado. Uno de los hombres que había venido con el viejo estaba tirado en el suelo y Souta estaba sobre él amenazándolo con gruñidos para que no se moviera, al parecer el tipo había intentado golpearme pues había un palo junto a él tirado, volteé a donde recordaba que estaba el último de los 3 y éste estaba sentado en el piso apoyado en un árbol moviendo las manos delante de él hacia Yuta para que esté ultimo no lo atacara.

Volví rápidamente a donde estaba Luna, no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y me eché a su lado, ella intentó acomodarse junto a mí y tocio algo de sangre sobre mi pelaje, me acomodé más junto a ella sintiendo mi pecho doler demasiado.

-ya está todo bien…-susurré acariciando su cabeza-ya arreglé todo… ahora estarás bien mi amor…-la cobijé un poco mientras miraba su cuerpo, no había manera de que la moviera en esas condiciones, sangraba desde diferentes lugares y se notaba que tenía heridas internas, además, ¿eso era…? Dos agujeros profundos en su lomo, uno cerca del abdomen y uno en el comienzo de la pata. El maldito le había disparado… ¡Disparado, maldita sea!

Pude imaginar la escena ahora con claridad, Luna había ido a la ciudad y fue corrida por los tipos esos, los perdió en esta zona y bajó la velocidad para luego sentir que el huevo quería salir, se detuvo para tenerlo y los sujetos le alcanzaron, el gordo disparo el arma, quizás un disparo fallo y la alertó, sin darle tiempo de hacer más que agazaparse para cubrir al huevo de salir herido recibió el segundo disparo seguramente en el comienzo de la pata cortándole el movimiento, sabía que ella no los dañaría por sí misma, pero me era imposible imaginar que no intentara defender al huevo atacándoles, eh ahí cuando se estaba poniendo en posición apenas con la pata sangrando que intento esquivar los otros disparos, recibiendo finalmente el segundo disparo en el abdomen, los otros tiros fallaron mientras ella caía del dolor, aun tratando de posicionarse en defensa del huevo. Imaginé al tipo llegando a su lado, mirando con sus ojos desorbitados y apuntando el arma, seguramente no le quedaban balas cuando disparo por lo que la lanzó lejos enfadado, fue entonces que opto por terminar el trabajo con ramas gruesas que encontró cerca…

No le dio la más mínima oportunidad, se notaban los golpes alrededor de las zonas heridas a bala, el muy maldito la había golpeado para profundizar el daño sin piedad y ella sin ser capaz de defenderse solo trato de mantenerse en su posición para que el huevo no saliera herido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí recibiendo golpes? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo resistiendo el daño? ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperar por mí?

Terminando de examinar me rendí, no había forma de moverla lejos. Si la movía de su lugar solo lograría empeorar las heridas, esto me hizo sentir impotente y desesperado, más que nada lo último, que crecía en mi interior sin dejarme pensar mucho.

-Hueles extraño…-susurró ella vagamente-n-no me gusta… prefiero… tu olor p-puro…-comentó metiendo un poco más la cabeza en mi melena, como buscando mi aroma-no debí… no debí v-venir… puse en peligro a n-nuestra cría…-le escuche sollozar sin sacar el rostro de mi pecho, no lograba normalizar su respiración ni hablar fluidamente.

-tonta… tonta…-repetí cobijándola-no te culpes… no paso nada… defendiste al huevo y está a salvo…

Miré de reojo al pequeño huevo entre nosotros como acunado entre nuestros pelajes.

-Midnight-escuché la voz de Souta, serio y preocupado se acercaba a nosotros, los dos hombres ya no estaban-hay que llevarla con Momoko-san, rapido-pidió comenzando a examinar la situación.

-Está muy malherida-expliqué volviendo a repasar las heridas en su cuerpo impotente-si la movemos temo que pueda empeorar su estado-mi voz era lo único tranquilo en todo mi ser, mi cabeza era un lio, mi nariz estaba impregnada del aroma de su pelaje mezclado con su sangre, mi pecho dolía y tenía el estomago revuelto en malestar.

-Yuta-llamo autoritariamente a su hijo, este se apresuró a su lado-ve por Momoko-san y trael…-pero no pudo terminar, Luna le interrumpió.

-Midnight…-susurró moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y me acerqué sujetándola-tengo que ir… tengo que ir… con mi maestro…-pidió con la voz cortada y los ojos cerrados.

-¡¿p-pero que estás diciendo?! ¡Estas malherida!-más que reprochadora, mi voz ahora sonaba terriblemente preocupada.

-Llévame… llévame con él… por favor…-suplicó acariciando un poco su rostro con el mío.

-pero Luna… si te muevo podrías… podrías empeorar…-ahora mi voz sonaba más suave, casi tan quebrada por la situación en mi interior-No me pidas herirte…

-Tengo que ir…-suplicó una vez más ¿Por qué tanto afán? Si podía ir en otro momento…

Entonces pensé en la fecha, claro, ¿Cómo no lo recordé antes? Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su entrenador.

-Yo…-dudé un momento-temo que el viaje te haga daño... –ella abrió los ojos para mirarme fijamente, rojas joyas brillaban suplicantes y expresivas. Suspiré resignado y dolido-De acuerdo…-concedí finalmente comenzando a moverme para montarla a mi lomo.

-¡¿Qué dices Midnight?! Ella podría…-Souta no fue capaz de continuar la frase cuando volteé a verlo, no sé qué diviso en mi mirada pero fuera lo que fuera lo hizo callar.

-Vamos…-susurré acomodándola con mucho cuidado mientras escuchaba y sentía como se quejaba en silencio por el dolor que seguramente sentía al moverse. Ya sobre mi lomo podía sentir la cortada y forzosa respiración de su pecho contra mí.

-Souta…Yuta…-les llamé antes de comenzar a caminar, ambos me miraron en silencio-necesito a alguien que cuide nuestro huevo mientras vamos… no tardaremos mucho-hablé mirando el pequeño y frágil objeto que contenía a mi hijo.

-Yuta-llamo ahora Souta a su hijo-tú cuida de él-este asintió acercándose al pequeño bulto mientras Souta volteaba a vernos-yo iré con ustedes-me iba a negar cuando continuó-serás fuerte y todo lo que quieras pero con Luna en tu lomo no puedes estar peleando, apenas si deberías moverte maldición-dijo preocupado, fue la primera vez que lo escuché maldecir en años.

Entonces simplemente asentí dejando el orgullo de lado, comencé a avanzar mirando de reojo a Yuta que se acomodaba con el huevo para protegerlo y suspiré, no me daban muchas ganas de dejarlo ahí, menos con el estado de Luna.

-Tranquilo compañero, más de una vez Yuta se quedó cuidando a Taichi y Akira mientras eran huevos-comentó entendiendo enseguida mi preocupación.

Asentí en silencio y continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la dichosa cuidad, suspiré y llamé la atención de luna que parecía semi dormida, ella enseguida reaccionó y comenzó a guiarnos por la ciudad, indicando el camino a seguir sin la necesidad de mirar, se notaba que conocía el lugar de memoria.

-Podría tomar alguna poción-dijo Souta mirando a los entrenadores que pasaban.

-Si se la aplicáramos solo empeoraría su dolor… las pociones no curan heridas internas… menos tan graves…-respondí resignado.

-¿y el centro pokemon? Podrían atenderla de inmediato-suplicó a mi lado, medité en seguida la opción hasta que escuché a Luna.

-No…-respondió ella apenas-primero c-con mi maestro… m-me niego a i-ir a cualq-quier otro l-lado…

-Pero Luna-le reproché, si bien odiaba a todo humano alrededor, bien sabía que en un centro pokemon podrían atenderla para que se recuperara.

-Pero -nada… si me llevan a o-otro lugar…-se quejó respirando agitada pero con tono firme-me bajaré y m-me iré por mi c-cuenta…-fruncí el ceño sabiendo que lo haría, y si lo hacía solo se dañaría aún más.

Resignado continué el camino guiado por ella. Más de una persona se asustaba al vernos, uno que otro hombre intentaba acercarse para ahuyentarnos pero con un ligero rugido y pose de Souta era suficiente para que se callaran y alejaran asustados. Yo por mi parte ignoraba a todos los que se me acercaban y seguía el camino indicado por Luna lo más rapido que podía sin hacerle daño.

Finalmente llegamos al cementerio, miré al cielo con la brillante luna llena y suspiré dando un par de pasos para entrar.

-llegamos…-susurré mirando alrededor.

-a la derecha… tercera lapida de la segunda columna…-susurró lento, enseguida me dirigí a donde me indicaba buscando la famosa tumba.

Tras unos segundos divisé una lapida con la figura de una Luna sobresaliendo, me acerqué lo suficiente y miré el trozo de piedra sin ningún valor para mí por un momento. Pronto me agaché para bajarla, la escuché quejarse más aún que antes mientras se reacomodaba sentándose apenas en el lugar, dejando rápidamente un manchón de sangre.

-Con cuidado Luna…-susurré haciéndole de apoyo para que no cayera pues parecía tambalearse mucho.

-está bien…-susurró acariciando apenas su cabeza con la mía.

Tras esto asentí y me alejé lentamente, al parecer podía quedarse firme sentada y miraba la lapida en silencio, decidí que sería bueno darle su tiempo a solas por lo que me alejé solo un poco y me senté dándole la espalda a modo de guardián.

En cuanto me senté mire hacia la entrada y me encontré con todo una fila de personas y pokemon que miraban en nuestra dirección, Souta estaba sentado en la mitad de la entrada bloqueando el paso en silencio.

Entonces vi que un par de hombres daban un paso adelante sacando a sus pokemon, un Aggron, un Typhlosion y un Feraligatr, seguido aparecieron otros dos que sacaron un Nidoking y un Tyranitar, al parecer eran la "protección" para los ciudadanos, por lo que alcance a escuchar 3 de ellos iban a batalla proteger a la gente, iba a acercarme para darle apoyo a Souta cuando vi que la Lopunny de la ultima vez se acercaba corriendo y se ponía frente a ellos por delante de Souta, negaba con las patas intentando evitar que los pokemon avanzaran, no escuchaba bien lo que decía pero parecía hablarle a un par de ellos, al Typhlosion y al Nidoking, ambos le respondían sin dar la apariencia de atacar, al parecer se conocían. Tras unos segundos el Typhlosion y el Nidoking dieron un paso adelante, me levanté en guardia pensando que los atacarían pero en lugar de eso se pusieron uno a cada lado de la Lopunny y Souta a modo de guarda espaldas, entonces recordé un par de cosas que me había comentado Luna sobre su equipo, uno de ellos era un Typhlosion y otro un Nidoking, seguramente eran ellos, volví a sentarme en mi lugar en silencio, viendo como los entrenadores parecían gritarles que volvieran a su lugar y no desobedecieran, más un par de mujeres, entre ellas la que se había asustado de mí hacia ya tanto tiempo, comenzaban a avanzar hacia ellos. La florista se posiciono tras la Lopunny y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de esta para mirar al resto y gritarles con una voz muy fuerte y autoritaria.

-¡DEJEN DE LLORAR COMO MARICAS!-comenzó para que todos se callaran de golpe-¿DESDE CUANDO SON TAN BEBÉS? ¡ES SOLO UN POKEMON VISITANDO A SU FALLECIDO MAESTRO!-señaló a nuestra dirección con una mano sin mirarnos-¡ENCIMA VIENEN CON SUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO PARA SACARLE EN CARA A LA POBRE QUE LA ECHARON!-ahora apuntó al Nidoking y Typhlosion.

Después de esto comenzaron a discutir, algo sobre el viejo gordo, uno de los que lo acompañaba me señalaba y apuntaba horrorizado, otro par le seguía y un par de mujeres les discutían. Tras unos segundos dejé de prestar atención para escuchar lo que decían pues escuché la voz de luna a mi espalda.

-Midnight…-me llamo con voz suave-gracias…-susurró, sonreí un poco asintiendo sin voltear-por todo…-continuó, abrí los ojos preocupándome-te amo…-y tras esto un golpe sordo.

Enseguida me levanté y volteé asustado, ella estaba tirada en el piso aovillada, corrí a su lado y me agaché tocando su rostro.

-¡Luna!-le llamé desesperado-¡no hagas esto! ¡No bromees Luna!-intenté mover su rostro, escuchar su respiración, buscar alguna reacción… nada-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!-grité sintiéndome derrumbar a su lado-¡DESPIERTA! ¡DEPSIERTA, MALDITA SEA! ¡LUNA!-por más que gritaba ella no reaccionaba, mi voz sonaba desgarrada y mi cuerpo temblara ante la tranquila imagen de su delicado y placido rostro.

Incluso parecía dormida, tan relajada, tan pacifica, parecía emanar calma… comencé a sentirme cada vez más desgarrado y despedazado, sin poder evitarlo lloré y grité, lancé ataques al cielo desesperado y me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! ¡Debí llevarla a atenderse! ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Por qué ella? ¿No pudo ser alguien más? ¿No pude ser yo? De todas las personas del mundo… ¡¿Por qué ella?!

* * *

Me sorprendí un poco de que estos extraños pokemon me apoyaran, rápidamente la Lopunny me dijo que habían sido compañeros de equipo y nos presentó mientras la mujer que olía a flores y sus compañeras gritoneaban al resto de las personas. Al parecer a ellos no les sorprendía el abundante olor a sangre mezclada con el olor de Luna por lo que supuse que más de una vez antes había venido herida, eso explicaba un poco su falta de atención aunque me parecía un poco extraño.

Tras unos minutos escuché un rugido desgarrador, Midnight. Volteé rápidamente, él gritaba como loco, enseguida entendí lo que había pasado, abrí los ojos estupefacto y atontado, para luego mire al piso dolido, Luna...

Tras unos segundos miré a los lados, todos parecían haber detenido la discusión para mirar la escena con el mismo rostro sorprendido que yo presenté, más de alguno se veía aterrorizado por el fiero pokemon iracundo atacando a la nada, otro par susurraba preguntándose porque podría estar actuando así. Kiara, la Lopunny que acababa de conocer, miraba la escena sin poder creerlo, cubriéndose la boca con ambas patas mientras comenzaban a caerle lágrimas impasibles. Tyron, el Typhlosion, caía dejando de apoyarse en dos patas y miraba rápidamente dolido mientras Kou, el Nidoking, daba solo un paso adelante estirando apenas el brazo, como queriendo alcanzarle por un momento para luego detenerse y mirar con un rostro muy similar al Typhlosion. Suspiré y tras unos segundos de mirar la dolorosa escena comencé a avanzar para acercarme solo un poco, los 3 pokemon me siguieron mientras veía aparecer otros dos que nos flanquearon, un Garchomp que caminó junto al Typhlosion y una Pidgeot que se acomodó en el hombro del Nidoking, seguramente los 2 miembros faltantes del antiguo equipo yin yang, como me había dicho Kiara que se llamaban así mismos cuando su maestro aún estaba vivo.

Me senté a unos metros de mi desesperado amigo, sin ser capaz de intervenir en su penuria mientras lo veía temblar y destrozarse la cabeza, pronto el ligero olor de su sangre invadió mi nariz, ninguna sorpresa con la fuerza de los golpes que se estaba dando, tras unos segundos sentí más olores, apareció otro par de pokemones junto al Aggron y Feraligatr, un Haxorus y un Rhyperior. Los 4 dieron un paso adelante, entendían la situación pero parecían obedecer primero a sus entrenadores y ellos querían respuestas. El primero en oponerse fue el Nidoking con un fuerte y estridente rugido que sonaba más destrozado que imponente, como si estuviera llorando aunque de sus ojos no caían lagrimas, seguido el Garchomp y el Typhlosion apoyaron con un segundo rugido a coro dando a entender a los otros pokemon que sin importar que pasara ellos no se moverían de su lugar y protegerían a la pareja. Mientras tanto la Lopunny y la Pidgeot se abrazaban llorando y consolándose mutuamente ante la escena frente a ellas, quien peor se veía era Kiara, y no era para menos, a mi me punzaban los ojos y tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta mientras veía a Midnight deshacerse en sí mismo de tristeza. Si cada uno de nosotros estábamos destrozados… no podía ni imaginar cómo debía de sentirse él… intenté imaginar cómo sería perder a mi preciosa Kira, compañera de vida y madre de mis hijos… la sola idea causó repercusiones en mi cuerpo, sintiéndome temblar ligeramente saqué la idea de mi cabeza y volví a ver la escena ahora aún más dolido, lentamente y con el pasar de los minutos Midnight pareció calmarse, o al menos así se veía mientras se recostaba a un lado de la preciosa Absol cobijándola de la misma manera en que los había encontrado recostados tantas veces.

Suspiré en silencio, el tiempo pasaba y las personas se aburrían de no saber que ocurría o simplemente decidían que ya era hora de dejar el lugar, en poco tiempo solo quedaban un par de personas, la mujer que había gritado al principio, actual entrenadora de la Lopunny, acompañada de quien parecía ser su pareja mirando ambos tristes la escena y un par de mujeres, las que habían acompañado al principio a la entrenadora.

El reloj seguía corriendo sin compasión, los pokemon estaban sentados y acurrucados entre ellos durmiendo, la Lopunny aun lagrimeando entre sueños. Yo seguía firme en mi posición, sentado mirando a mi mejor amigo sufrir su pérdida en silencio, el único momento en el que desvié la mirada fue cuando él comenzó a acicalarla… lamiendo cada pequeño y mínimo rastro de sangre y tierra hasta limpiar por completo el pelaje de su pareja… luego volvió a acomodarse a su lado y se quedó estático pero por más que pasaban los minutos sabía que él no dormía, de vez en cuando movía la cola intentando cubrir más el inerte cuerpo de su amada y movía la cabeza acariciando su cuello con el de ella, a veces lamiendo su rostro con ternura.

Pasadas unas horas vi como los pokemon comenzaban a despertar, pronto se levantaron y acercaron un poco a Midnight, este reaccionó enseguida levantándose y colocándose sobre ella en guardia enseñando los dientes mientras gruñía con fiereza, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, no me sorprendió pues seguramente había estado sumido en Luna todo el tiempo.

-Amigo…-susurré acercándome y colocándome junto al equipo, él me miro enseguida y pude ver en sus ojos la tormenta por la que estaba pasando-ellos son compañeros de Lunita…-expliqué despacio mirando al equipo, todos cabizbajos y quietos, sin intenciones de pelear.

-¿compañeros?-preguntó él enseñando más aún los dientes en tono furioso-no me hagas reír… ¡Ella no tiene compañeros!-espetó hacia cada uno de los pokemon mirándolos con ira descomprimida, ellos le miraron dolidos pero silenciosos-¡estaba sola! ¡Nadie le ayudó! ¡NADIE!-gritó frustrado-¡POR AÑOS SOLA! ¡ELLA NO TIENE COMPAÑEROS!-intentaba sonar tranquilo pero fallaba miserablemente, a simple vista se veía su frustración, se notaba su enfado y casi se podía oler su dolor a kilómetros de distancia-¡NADIE! ¡Nadie…!-su voz se cortó y miró al piso cerrando los ojos con fuerza un momento para volver a abrirlos mirando al piso-¿Cómo pudieron darle la espalda…? Si ella era su compañera, si los apreciaba tanto… sus ojos brillaban cuando los recordaba, cuando los mencionaba…-ya no sonaba enfadado, solo dolido y lastimado, frustrado y ahogado-¿cómo pudieron no ayudarla todos estos años…?-golpeó su cabeza contra la lápida sin fuerza, dejándola con un manchón de sangre mientras cerraba los ojos-¡ella dijo que él nunca la abandono…! ¡Que les enseño a ser un equipo…! ¿Por qué no fueron un equipo? ¡ELLA PODRIA ESTAR VIVA AHORA MISMO!-Gritó aún sin abrir los ojos o alejarse de la lápida, tras esto no pudo continuar, cayó al piso acurrucándose al lado de su compañera, por lo que pude escuchar, sollozando apenas mientras volvía a cobijarla.

Miré a los pokemon a mi lado, ninguno lloraba pero se notaba en sus rostros la profunda frustración y dolor, ellos también se culpaban a sí mismos de lo que había pasado pero yo sabía que las palabras de reproche que Midnight les gritó también se las estaba lanzando a sí mismo, que seguramente las estuvo pensando antes por todo este tiempo y probablemente seguía penándolas mientras abrazaba a su pareja. Finalmente el Typhlosion suspiró y dio un paso adelante mirando a Midnight.

-Hay que enterrarla-susurró con voz dolida el pokemon, la Lopunny avanzó a su lado tocando su hombro en aprobación y apoyo.

Midnight volvió a levantarse en guardia, colocándose sobre ella en protección mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡NO!-rugió con fuerza, sus patas temblaban notoriamente-¡Aun… aun no!-pidió ahora atormentado volviendo a mirar bajo él a la pokemon para acariciar su rostro, se notaba la desesperación latente, él no quería creer lo que había pasado.

-Es hora… antes de que amanezca…-pidió él mirando el cielo, hice lo mismo y vi que la luna ya casi no se veía en el horizonte, pronto el brillo del sol inundaría todo.

Entendí enseguida porque lo decía, Luna, todo en ella apuntaba a la hermosa noche.

Pero Midnight negaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no era aún capaz de asimilarlo, de aceptarlo.

Pasados unos minutos decidí intervenir, avancé un paso y le miré.

-Midnight-él no me miro, no pareció inmutarse-es suficiente, lo mejor para ella es…

-¡¿Tú que sabes de lo mejor para ella?!-gritó mirándome enfadado y engrifado.

-Sé que ella no querría que estuvieras gritando como un loco frente a la tumba de su maestro-dije alzando solo un poco el tono-y que odiaría que te pusieras en contra de sus compañeros, que discutiría contigo y finalmente cederías a lo que ella quisiera…-dije con un tono más suave, él retrocedió un paso sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto.

Desvió la mirada al piso cerrando los ojos una vez más, dolido por el recuerdo. Pasaban los segundos mientras él intentaba reponerse apenas hasta que volvió a mirarnos.

-Está bien…-accedió finalmente, dando un paso atrás.

-Aquí mismo…-dijo el Typhlosion mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron y volviendo a mirar a Midnight-junto al maestro… él habría querido que fuera así…

Todos asintieron en silencio y Tyron comenzó a cavar junto al cemento de la lapida, tras solo unos minutos ya tenía un gran y profundo agujero cavado.

-… Listo…-susurró sabiendo lo que venía ahora, miró el cuerpo de Luna sobre la lapida, iba a acercarse pero Midnight se interpuso colocándose sobre ella una vez más.

Tyron retrocedió en silencio y Midnight lamió la cara de su compañera con cuidado y ternura, tras esto frotó su rostro con el de ella y la montó en su lomo para meterse al agujero, donde la dejó en silencio, acariciando una vez más sus rostros… cerró los ojos un momento sin separarse de ella y luego la miró, apenas podía verlo pero era como si su propia mirada estuviera partida en mil pedazos… luego de verla por eternos segundos juntó sus narices un segundo volviendo a cerrar los ojos dolido para finalmente abrirlos y salir a tientas del lugar, como si en lugar de salir quisiera ser enterrado con ella y no despedirse. Poco después todos se acercaron, miraron a la pokemon cabizbajos en una silenciosa despedida mientras Tyron comenzaba a devolver la tierra a su lugar, minutos después ya no se veía nada del blanco cuerpo y la tierra estaba al nivel del resto del suelo, aunque se notaba que había sido recientemente removida. En cuanto Tyron termino Midnight volvió a acercarse, se recostó en el centro del pequeño montículo y se quedó ahí en silencio, los demás se miraron entre ellos y asintieron sin decir una palabra para levantarse e irse. Suspiré y me quedé quieto mirando como en el cielo aparecía lenta y tortuosamente el sol anunciando el amanecer. Tras un buen rato vi como los pokemon volvían acompañados de ramos de flores que dejaron en la tumba de su maestro y delante de Midnight aun en silencio, luego volvieron a irse ya más tranquilos aunque aún tristes.

El sol ya estaba en plenitud, asumí que pasaba de medio día y decidí levantarme para volver a acercarme a mi destrozado amigo.

-Hay que volver…-susurré las temidas palabras terminando de acercarme, él no pareció escucharme, no movió ni un musculo, suspiré para continuar-no puedes quedarte aquí toda la vida.

-¿Quién dice que no?-preguntó en tono molesto sin abrir los ojos.

-Sonara frio… pero Luna no lo es todo-dije sintiéndome fatigado solo por decirlo.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos enfadándose más y se levantó para mirarme indignado-¿Qué puedes saber tú? Tienes una pareja, un cachorro ya adulto y dos más en crecimiento-me espetó como culpándome por mi familia, no me inmuté pues entendía como era todo esto para él.

-Exacto-asentí tranquilo en respuesta, él frunció el ceño enseñando los dientes-tengo una pareja… una que aún después de muerta volvería del más alla para matarme si por ella dejara solos a mis cachorros-expliqué mirándolo fijo, esperando que entendiera.

-¿q-que…?-abrió los ojos sobresaltándose-tus… cachorros…-pareció entender a medias.

-De la misma forma en que Luna te reprocharía por abandonar tanto tiempo el preciado huevo que ella protegió a costa de su vida-terminé mi explicación con el mismo tono, dicho esto él quedo con la boca abierta balbuceando sin sonido, sin decir nada realmente por un segundo para luego mirar al piso dolido.

-Perdóname…-susurró al suelo chocando la cabeza con la tierra un segundo en lo que cerraba los ojos.

Dicho esto volvió a erguirse y me miró asintiendo, aun se notaba abatido pero ya no tenía la mirada pérdida en desesperación, había vuelto en sí, había reaccionado. Avanzó un par de pasos caminando mientras yo daba la vuelta para luego ambos partir corriendo por la ciudad hacia el bosque, por alguna razón algo me dijo que si él se iba caminando volvería sobre sus pasos. Tras correr por largo tiempo, pasando por el lugar donde habíamos dejado a Yuta antes solo por si las dudas, suponiendo que se habría devuelto al claro en el terreno de Midnight, seguimos el camino hasta que finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino.

* * *

No podía creer lo ciego que fui, me sentí tan despedazado, tan destrozado que no pude pensar en nada más que ella, si no fuera porque Souta estuvo ahí acompañándome me hubiera quedado por días, quizás hasta desfallecer. Pero eso no podía pasar, no debía morir, no podía morir, no aun, la razón de mi vida se había ido pero me había dejado un precioso regalo antes de partir y no podía tirarlo por la borda tan fácilmente. Apresuré el paso todo lo que pude mientras avanzábamos hasta que finalmente crucé el claro deteniéndome para buscar.

Frente a mí vi varios pokemon tipo planta, entre ellos Hoppip, Cherubi, Oddish y Budew mayoritariamente, todos cerca de Yuta, algunos trayendo agua, otros con ramillas, pasto y hojas acomodándolas cerca de él, que al vernos se levantó enseguida preocupado y con esperanzas en el rostro, dejando a la vista el blanco huevo mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia nosotros perdiendo el brillo al ver a su padre. No pensé mucho en ello pues en cuanto vi el pequeño bulto me apresuré a avanzar allí, recostándome apenas pude alrededor del huevo. La cama se sentía más mullida de lo normal, seguramente por la intervención de los pokemon planta que estaban alrededor. Rápidamente me acomodé y acurruqué haciendo un círculo alrededor del cálido contenedor susurrándole antes de perder por agotamiento la conciencia.

-Ya estoy aquí…


End file.
